


Dark Truth

by ChandlersDemon



Series: Roleplays [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chansaw, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, READ NOTES, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "We'd been rivals in class for as long as we could remember.. Even our families were super competitive about our performance... I just can't believe that out of all the people that grovel at your feet, willingly, if I might add.. You chose me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies. 
> 
> So, this is a complete alternate universe that myself and an old friend came up with. The universe was created solely for the purpose of roleplaying, but now that the roleplay has become something of the past, I decided, "Hey, why not rekindle what was created and make it into chapter series?"  
> That was my thought. Harmless and easily capable of being completed, right? Right, but also annoying as all hell. If I wanted to make it into a book, I'd have to go through and change each perspective and that's just way too much work. Overall I have 80 pages worth of interactions and dialogue between the characters and going through that and changing it all is definitely a bit much.  
> instead of wasting my time doing all that, I am simply going to write it as if it is one of my text chat stories, but not. It is going to state who's perspective each paragraph is in and then boom. It'll work out.  
> Just stay with me, eh? xD
> 
> [BASICS]
> 
> Seeing as this was formally a roleplay, someone had to play each character, right? 
> 
> The Sawyers: Veronica Sawyer, Mr. Sawyer, Mrs. Sawyer  
> Are all played by my old friend, Alex.  
> She did an astounding job with her portrayal of each character and I adore her ability to write, it almost matches my own, but not quite. ;P
> 
> The Chandlers: Heather Chandler, Mr. Chandler, Mrs. Chandler // Andrew  
> Are all played by myself.  
> I think I did pretty well. Normally when I portray Heather, I portray her much as myself. We aren't too far off in my belief, just on certain aspects of course, but other than that, she mostly has my personality, just more bitchy and clearly a rich girl. :P 
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler  
> (P.S. More of an explanation on Chapter workings and cuts in the end notes!)  
> (P.P.S. Yes! I know some of our lines are one liners! >.<)

** Heather Chandler **

Sitting in class, I cross one leg over the other, my pen resting at the corner of my mouth, my teeth holding it in place as I look over from my spot. The one girl I had grown to despise. My rival. I knew from the start that the girl was nothing but trouble, but I never suspected someone being able to match my intelligence. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Our marks were nearly the same, with you sometimes beating me out and me, you. I glance in your direction, feeling your eyes on me and I smirk, finishing the notes we had on the board. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Noticing you looking back, I can't help the small smirk that glides over my lips. Despite gripping my pencil a little more harshly, I was calm. I wasn't annoyed, she was indeed my only competition. Half the time I'd beat her, half the time she'd beat me, that's just how it rolled. Seeing the notes on the board, I was slow to copy them down, not really caring. Notes were notes, all of this criteria I already had down, it was a competition after all. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Soon, class is dismissed and we head out the door, 

"Second rate again?"   
I ask playfully as I head towards my locker. 

I had the criteria down, but felt like teasing you, as it had been a fairly peaceful day. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Arching a brow in your direction, I run a hand back through my strawberry blonde locks with a roll of my eyes as I stuff my books in my locker, grabbing the ones for my next class. It was nearing the end of the day, thank god. I wouldn't have to put up with this any longer. 

"Blowing the teacher for better grades again?" 

Turning on my bright red heels, I stalk down the hall, slowly, knowing that you'd be quick to scurry after me. She always was. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"More like the other way around, begging me to take it easy on you and the rest."   
I say, glancing at you as we head to our last period of the day. 

I take my seat and don't bother taking out the material, already having the criteria memorized. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Our seats were assigned next to one another, so, sitting next to you, I scowl as I cross one leg over the other, pulling out the homework that was assigned the previous class. 

"You're so immature."   
I muster out as the teacher begins walking by to check our work. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I have the homework and extra credit done, flipping them over for the teacher to see as she passes by. 

"That's true."   
I shrug and put y work away as she checks it. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes, I smile curtly to the teacher as she stars my paper, showing complete excellence. Looking over to your paper, I smirk, seeing you got a simple check, not nearly enough effort for a star. 

"Mhm, keep telling yourself that." 

 

** Veronica Sawyer **

"This teacher doesn't deserve my effort."   
I quickly cover, shrugging and stuffing the papers into my folder as we start the class.

I quickly answer question after question correctly, the teacher smiling warmly at me. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Sitting back in my seat, I do the work at a normal pace, seeing no need to rush through the work and then have nothing else to do. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

No one knew, but a lot of my time after school was spent studying, so after I feel like I've answered enough and worked enough, I let my head rest on my arms, closing my eyes contently. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Raising a brow, I push your arm out from under you. A snicker leaving me as I do so. 

"Are you seriously sleeping in class?" 

Crossing one leg over the other, I glare down at you as though you were the most incompetent person I had ever met. 

"Wouldn't your parents love to hear that one." 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Was not." 

I blush and pay attention for the most part, only to fall asleep later on the opposite arm just out of your reach. Due to all of my late night study sessions, I didn't get a lot of sleep. Being on top of the game tended to cost you.

 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking over at you, a small frown comes upon my features as I noticed the circles beneath her eyes. Despite being smart, sleep didn't seem like something she took as being important. I, on the other hand, devoted hours after school to studying, three hours a day was enough, I didn't want to overdo it, my parents were strict about me staying healthy. I couldn't help but feel bad. A part of me wanted me to get the kid next to her to knock her arm out from under her, but as I watched her breathe peacefully, I sigh, turning back to the teacher. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

The bell rings and I quickly wake up, gathering my things with a small yawn and leaving quickly, eager to get home for the weekend. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

I almost frown at how quick she was to walk out. Gathering my belongings, I smile to the teacher, wishing her a nice weekend as I head out of the classroom, my bright red heels clack down the hall as I go. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

At the end of the day, it's almost like a whole new personality comes out, I'm eager to get home, snarky and curt with everyone, not just you.

 

**Heather Chandler**

Grinning to a few people that gawk as I walk by, I make sure to sway my hips just a bit more as I pass the cheerleaders. Their heads snapped here and there and I could feel eyes burning holes through my body, such a great feeling. My mind traveled back to her though.. The way she just passed out during class, a frown slowly came to enter my features as I exited the door to the student parking lot, beginning my walk to my car. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I get in my black sports car as the others in the parking lot gawk at me, not just being in awe of my grades, but of my style. I hop in and sigh, relaxing for a moment as I run my hand over the leather steering wheel. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking over in your direction, I don't stop the grin that leaves me as I rest up against my 2016 Porsche Boxster Convertible, running my hand over the scarlet red paint job. 

"You sure it's safe for you to be driving?" 

Putting my bags in the car, I wait for a reply, smirking at the hollers and whistles I receive here and there for just bending over, my skirt must have gone up a bit much. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Why the hell wouldn't it be?"   
I ask, an annoyed and tired edge to my voice as I grip the wheel, looking out the window at you from my Model S Tesla. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the exhaustion behind your tone, I tap on the door, clearly not alright with the thought of you being behind the wheel. 

"I can walk back and pick it up, get out." 

I genuinely was terrified of the thought of her being behind the wheel, god forbid if she were to fall asleep, I'm not sure I could forgive myself. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Shut up."   
I sneer and grip the wheel with white knuckles. 

I turn on the radio and turn it up. It bewildered me how concerned you seemed to be about me driving home, that I almost consider it, but my ego proves too large. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Glaring at you through the window, I scowl, pulling my phone out of my blazer pocket. 

"Do I need to call your father?" 

I knew how to get to the girl, a quick call home was all it took. My heart was pounding in my chest, I just wouldn't let this go. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Awh, what're you gonna do, gimme a detention?"   
I slur and pull out of the parking lot, the tires giving a harsh squeal. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Watching her pull out, I roll my eyes, heading back to my car with a harsh huff. My heart was throbbing, the want to call up her parents and fabricate some story played throughout my mind, but I took a higher road. Throwing my phone on the passenger seat, I slip into my car. Hearing the purr of the engine, I sigh, sitting there for a short moment before actually heading home. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I pull into a nearby diner, collapsing into my booth and signalling to a waitress for my usual, a strawberry milkshake and fries. As my order shows up, I breathe a sigh of relief, relaxing into the seat and taking a sip. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I introduce recaps!   
> Recaps are simply just the last words of the former chapter in italics for those who have more of a short term memory. And also just for my own sake. xD 
> 
> ~Carry on!   
> -Chandler

** _Veronica Sawyer_ **

_I pull into a nearby diner, collapsing into my booth and signalling to a waitress for my usual, a strawberry milkshake and fries. As my order shows up, I breathe a sigh of relief, relaxing into the seat and taking a sip._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Arriving at home, I greet my parents per usual, handing them each of my papers to add to the records. A small smile comes onto my face as I'm given my normal bonuses, $100 here, $150 there, oh. 

"Sweetie, for winning your competition we've decided to come together to give you a $500 bonus! Use it wisely sweetheart!" 

A kiss to my forehead by my mother and a hug by my father.. It never got old, but as I headed up the stairs to my room, I sigh once I'm out of earshot. Opening the door to my master bedroom, I place my bag beside my TV, frowning as I sit on my bed. As far as being intelligent goes, I was as high as you could possibly be ranked. Socially? Aside from whoops and hollers, I wish I could say I got more. Being smart also so happened to make you lonely. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I end up getting home just fine, a few of my friends having asked if I was okay. I had a few close friends, another reason why I didn't get as much sleep as I should've been getting. I head up to my room after getting dinner and a pat on the back from my dad. I head up to my room ad look out the window, very aware we were neighbors. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Stretching out on my bed, I let a small yawn leave me. Slowly coming to sit up, I look out my window, not catching your figure, but just looking at the afternoon sky. Heading towards my walk-in closet, I was rather slow taking off my clothes. My red blazer was first to go, with care it was placed back on a hanger. The rest remained. Now, I just stood in black, red, and white knee high argyle socks, a black and white plaid skirt, and a white undershirt that was quick to be discarded. Folding it up, I throw it on a chair, making a mental note to remind myself to bring it into my bathroom when the time called. I'd need to throw it in the laundry at some point.. Yawning, I walk out of the closet, locking my door as I pay no mind to the open window, humming as the breeze blows in. Now, I simply stood in my same getup, just without a shirt. A red lace bra covered my chest. I wasn't even worried about people peering in, no one was even capable of it, seeing as my room resided on the second story and was no where near facing the street. Just directly across the way was Sawyer's window, but I doubt the girl would view me as some sort of eye candy. My overhead light was never on. The natural sunlight provided was enough, and the beautiful breeze blowing in caused me to shiver for a short moment as I continued humming, walking around my room as I begun to complete basic everyday tasks here and there. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sigh quietly and flop onto my bed and glance out the window, only to get an eyeful of you shirtless. I shake my head and look away, a light blush on my face, a little appalled that I could think that way about my rival. I end up stealing the occasional glance at you when you pass by the window. Soon, I pull out my laptop, needing to find some sort of distraction from watching her walk by the window constantly. Opening up a coding program, I look at the letters and numbers laid out before me, sighing as I begin to set out to work. I was eager to inherit my dad's small business, it was something that was well known throughout our family, and if someday I were to hold that title in my hands, I think I'd be able to rest easy. Of course, as I continued my work, every time Heather walked by the window I stole glances, clearly, it seemed as though the younger junior would never leave my mind. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Grabbing my phone off my bed as it begins to buzz, I stop in front of the window. Frowning as I look down at the text message, I quickly tap out my reply. The replies were quick to return and it wasn't long until I chucked my phone at my pillows, a hand running back through my hair with a groan as I rest my back against the partially open window. My silver eyes dull as I look to where I had chucked my device. 

"I didn't ask for this..." 

A small whine threatened to escape me, but I knew I had to keep myself together as I looked around my room. 

Being smart was hard. It was rough. It was bad, and needless to say, it sucked. People always wanted to talk to you. You thought you finally found a friend, but they're just willing to pay you to do their homework for the rest of the year so they're not failing. Give you a grade range and wire cash to your personal account.. Just a typical Friday.. I wanted more, I wanted excitement.. I needed something.

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I steal a slightly longer glance at you, then find myself admiring your body, only to scoff as my face turned pink. I was pretty quick to get up, slamming the window shut before I draw the blinds. Huffing as I walk back to my desk, I can't get the sight of Heather's figure out of my head. 

"I can't be like the rest of them, I can't.."   
I tell myself, running a hand through my curly brown hair. 

I grab my laptop and dive into studies to try and get my mind off of her silvery eyes, but to no avail, it just didn't seem like it was going to happen.

 

**Heather Chandler**

It wasn't long before I found myself lying down on my bed. Nothing in particular was on my mind, but as I looked up at the ceiling, the thoughts of the day began to come through. My silver eyes dulled as I remembered the glances I had earned during class, but more importantly the touch of her soft skin as I had pushed her arm out from under her. I nearly frown remembering the way she had sped off when I told her to get out of her car. Shaking my head, I groan as I roll over. This wasn't ever change, was it..?

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heather Chandler** _

_It wasn't long before I found myself lying down on my bed. Nothing in particular was on my mind, but as I looked up at the ceiling, the thoughts of the day began to come through. My silver eyes dulled as I remembered the glances I had earned during class, but more importantly the touch of her soft skin as I had pushed her arm out from under her. I nearly frown remembering the way she had sped off when I told her to get out of her car. Shaking my head, I groan as I roll over. This wasn't ever going to change, was it..?_

* * *

** Veronica Sawyer **

It's hours later when I feel my stomach rumble with hunger. I fall out of focus fairly quickly after that, and soon I get up to find something to satisfy my hunger. Returning to my room with a bowl of noodles, I sit at my window seat, opening the window once more to view the sunset. I breathe a sigh of relief and watch the sun set over her house, directly across from mine. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking towards the window, I let out a small groan as my parents begin to call me from downstairs. It was getting quite late, and here I was still partially in my normal attire, just, of course, minus a shirt. 

"I'll be down in a sec!" 

Trotting to my closet, I look around for where my normal red t-shirts were hung. Taking one off of a hanger with a hint of nervousness, I reach for a pair of black shorts that weren't too far away. Keeping my knee highs on, I slip out of my room, heading downstairs with growing nervousness, my hands slightly shaking. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I notice you leave the room, but don't mind it. It would give me less to worry about now, seeing as the strawberry blonde had constantly been on my mind.   
I smile softly, finishing my noodles and setting the bowl aside before I pull out a book. I wouldn't dare show such a book at school as I looked down at my copy of  _The Bell Jar,_ an old favorite Heather and I used to read when we weren't in such a harsh rivalry. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Walking into the kitchen, my eyes widen at the sudden company. A familiar face stands in my living room and I was quick to take a step back.

"There you are, Darling. I'm sure you remember Andrew, don't you?" 

Staring back at the older man that accompanied my father's side, I nod, timidly. 

_What the fuck is he doing here?_

"Andrew is going to be staying here for the night, Sweetheart. His wife kicked him out, surprisingly." 

"I can't believe that woman." 

_I wonder why.._

My parents look to one another as Andrew continues looking to me. I couldn't stay here. 

The thoughts cloud my mind and I was quick to make up an excuse, despite the consequences later, I was quick to speak up. My safety was at risk. 

"I-I was invited, next door. We're doing a study session or something, she said it was something new she wanted to look at with-" 

"We weren't informed of this." 

Nodding my head, I continue.

"I-I know! I'm sorry for not telling you, but I'm gonna go get my things. I'll be back later, I swear!" 

Just like that, I hauled ass upstairs, not even waiting to spare a second glance. My door slams shut and fear enters my system as I run to my window, hoping to see her across the way. I needed to get out of here. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I notice movement out of the corner of my eye and glance over at you, a terrified and urgent look on your face, which was quite uncommon for you. I narrow my eyes at you and toss my book away, wondering what was up to get you so riled up. I pull out my phone and text your social, wondering why you'd be staring at me and ask just that. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

**I'm not staring.. Okay, maybe I am, look. I need to get out of the house, I'll explain once I get there, but please, can I come over? I don't feel safe here at all.**

A hand ran back through my strawberry blonde locks, trying to calm myself down as I begin looking around the room for things I might need to take over with me. I knew for a fact I sure as hell wouldn't be showing up in short ass shorts, but it clearly went over my head as fear overtook me once more.

**Even spending the night. I don't know what I'd have to do in later times, but I just really**

Tears slowly form in my eyes as I bite back my fear, stopping by my closet entrance. 

**I really can't be here right now.**

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I notice how frantically your texts show up and I almost feel bad. 

**Okay, come over through the back. Don't take this personally, but my parents kinda hate you.**

I send it and look over at the window where you stood. I couldn't really tell, but I thought I saw tears in your eyes. I brush it off, it couldn't be that bad, right? Slowly beginning to pace around my room, I run a hand back through my hair before sitting down on my bed, beginning to thump my leg as I wonder what all this could be about. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Quickly grabbing a small purse, I put what I can in it before heading downstairs. Andrew must've been waiting. Widening my eyes, I'm forced to stop on the stairs as I look back into his green eyes. 

"A shame to see you leave." 

Clutching my bag to my chest, I grip my phone in my other hand, a shiver running down my spine as I nod, slowly trying to move past him. 

"Yeah, well, things to do-!" 

His hand comes to rest on my shoulder and it wasn't long before I felt my hand collide with his face. A simple slap across the face was all it was, but my god did it feel like I just shoved the man down the flight of stairs.

Pushing past him, I nearly ran for the back door. I could hear yells after me, but I didn't even look back, didn't even shut the door as I ran to the next lot. Getting over the fence wasn't a problem, trying to hide from her parents.. That was going to be one. Sneaking past a few windows, I pull out my phone, wiping my eyes from tears that had manged to escape. 

**I'm here.**

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Opening my window a few feet above Heather, I sling out my makeshift rope made out of towels. Much like Rapunzel's hair, I made sure it had been as sturdy as ever. Tying it to my door handle so no one could come in, I hold it steady, for the sake of anything happened. 

I would never admit it, but I was a bit worried, what could make her want to stay with me of all people? 

 

**Heather Chandler**

"You've got to be kidding me."   
I mumble before tossing my phone in my purse and making my way up. 

Half way up, I was near terrified the rope would give way until I safely made it in the room. Taking it out of the window, I close it a little behind me, shaking as I kept my back turned to the girl. This felt so wrong.. I never thought she'd see me like this.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Heather Chandler_ **

_"You've got to be kidding me."  
I mumble before tossing my phone in my purse and making my way up. _

_Half way up, I was near terrified the rope would give way until I safely made it in the room. Taking it out of the window, I close it a little behind me, shaking as I kept my back turned to the girl._

_This felt so wrong.. I never thought she'd see me like this._

* * *

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"So!"   
I say, storing the rope deep in my closet. 

The room before you is filled with navy blue and cool colored items, opposed to your harsh reds. Fire and ice. One of the many ways we clashed, red and blue. 

"What brings you here?"   
I ask, kicking my feet up.

I didn't know why, but I was oddly relaxed around you. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Slowly turning around, I'm still shaking as I place my bag down on a nearby chair, right by your desk. Looking at you, I blink for a moment, running my fingers beneath my eyes to wipe away stray tears as I stand awkwardly by the window. 

"It's... Complicated.." 

 

** Veronica Sawyer **

"I'm not going to let you stay unless I know why you're here."   
I say a bit more sternly.

It was unlikely that she'd ever need to go over to someone's house, unless invited, and even then she was very selective on who she hung out with, much less with me. Crossing my arms, I look at you, scanning you, deep in thought. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I look at you, my eyes gaining a hint of venom to them as I speak, clearly aggravated already. 

"Someone showed up, okay?" 

Losing your gaze, I look toward the door to your room, frowning as I sigh, leaning back against the window. My voice dropped its aggravated tone, I knew I had no right to be upset with her, she did just let me in, but the intrusion on needing an answer stat was annoying. 

_That's just how she is.._

I continue in a more quiet voice, almost quivering as I speak. 

"Someone is staying over the night at my house and I don't feel safe with him being there.." 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nod, knowing the feeling, but not daring to open up that box in my mind. 

"Okay..."   
I say, a bit more gentle, noticing your condition,  
"You can stay as long as you want.."  
I add, rubbing the back of my neck,  
"I shouldn't've pressed..."  
I say, and that was the first time I'd ever apologized in her presence, much less to her. 

 

~~~~ **Heather Chandler**

Nodding, I slowly bring myself to the edge of your bed, sitting there, almost too scared to look back. I had never heard her apologize.. It was as if in this moment we were way out of character.. I guess our studies had changed us more than we would care to admit. 

"Thanks.."   
I mumble, looking down at the floor as I rest my elbows on my knees, my head soon coming to rest in my hands. 

A sigh leaves me as a shiver runs down my spine, causing me to shake just a little as I close my eyes, trying to calm down. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Here..."   
I say, standing up,  
"Um, have you eaten?"   
I ask, feeling oddly out of character, but not entirely opposed to it.

My eyes hop between the floor and her face, as if I wasn't sure how to handle her outside of school. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

I shake my head, but I barely had an appetite.

"I haven't, but I'm alright." 

I remain in my position, but slowly allow my hands to drop as I turn my head to look at her. A smile wants to curl at my lips, but it doesn't.. More like it can't. I try not to let my eyes wander too much, so my head was quick to snap back to looking at the floor. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nod and move my desk chair, as I sit up.

"I know what you need."   
I say, a mischievous glint in my eye. 

I was going to take her to 7/11. It was a great way that I got my stress out, especially when J.D. was around.. Going back to my closet, I take out my rope once more, tying it to the door before making my way back to the window, opening it once more before chucking it out. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

"What are you doing?"

A hint of annoyance returns to my voice as I watch her, following her every movement with a small roll of my eyes. I realized where it was going, her parents were normally strict about her leaving the house, so I'd see why she'd have this damn rope. Despite knowing that I would have to get up and follow her out, I sat there for a moment, just watching. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Come on."  
I tell her, a smirk playing on my face.

"It'll be fun. You need this anyways."  
I say, throwing one leg out the window. 

There I sat, in a navy blue t-shirt and black shorts, the summer season still going strong in Sherwood. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling m eyes, I start towards the window, watching her with a small glare.

"This is torture." 


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_Rolling my eyes, I start towards the window, watching her with a small glare._

_"This is torture."_

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

"This is torture."  
I mutter under my breath as I wait for her to get down. 

At this point, I don't even stop my eyes from wandering as I look from her legs up. Watching her every movement hadn't been my intention, but that's sure as hell what happened. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"You won't think so when we get where we're going."   
I say and hop away from the rope, letting her come down.

Looking up at her as she comes down, I wasn't expecting the view. My face was quick to flush and I look away, beginning to play with my hands nervously as I look around into the beautiful summer night. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Reaching the ground, I arch a brow, seeing her go red in the face. A small smirk slowly plays on my lips as I watch her for a short moment. My silver eyes flick over her body here and there, admiring her flushed features before coming to rest on her gaze.

_This is gonna be fun._

Adjusting my black shorts I had never gotten the chance to change, I look around, smiling as the sun continues to die down. 

"Where're we headed?" 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Follow me."  
I say quickly and walk in front of her, doing what I can at this point to hide my blush. 

We walk for maybe ten minutes, enjoying the night breeze before we reach the gas station.

"Home away from home."   
I say with mock pride.

I push open the doors, the cold air spilling into the hot entryway. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Following behind her cautiously, I look around, a small chuckle leaving me as I reach her side. 

"A gas station?" 

A part of me thought we'd just be taking a nightly walk before the sun fully went down, but as I looked around the 7/11, a small smile came to rest on my lips as I look in her direction.

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Mhm." 

I smile and lead her to the back where they keep the slushy machines. 

"Knock yourself out."  
I say, taking a cup before filling it with blue raspberry flavor, then green apple, then blue raspberry once more. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Raisin a brow, I follow behind, almost feeling out of place. As much as I ventured out of the house, the only time I stopped at a gas station was obviously for gas and maybe corn nuts.. I never actually got much else, half the time I didn't even go in. I honestly felt stupid as I watched her. For my intelligence, basic human functioning seemed to be failing me. A small blush came to my face as I stood there for a moment. 

"Jesus Christ..." 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Noticing Heather's lack of movement, I was quick to put a dome cap on my slushy. Turning around, a soft smile rests on my face as I look at the blushing girl, almost admiring how flushed her pale skin was in the fluorescent lighting.

"Get something."  
I tell her, being as chill as possible about it so as I didn't scare her more with such a new environment. Taking a hard sip of my slush, I relish in the brain freeze it gave me, closing my eyes softly before reopening them to look at the world around me. I caught Heather's eyes on me for a short moment before they averted elsewhere, chuckling quietly as I push off the counter, going to grab some candy from another isle. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes as I watch Veronica relish in the brain freeze she received, I was quick to grab a cup of my own, filling it promptly with Coke flavored slush. Taking a small sip I catch the eye of the clerk behind the counter, smirking as I walk towards the familiar isle. Grabbing my signature bag of BQ corn nuts, I head to the counter, paying for both items with ease as I look over to Veronica, a small smile resting on my face as I continue to sip my drink. Not too much to get a brain freeze, but enough to leave my tongue freezing cold. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

We walk out into the night, the sun just ducking under the horizon. We end up taking a slightly longer route home by my choice. I walk a bit slower, wanting to finish my slushy before I get home. On the occasion, I steal glances at Heather as she sips from her own cup. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Having taken my purse with me, I decided to tuck my corn nuts in there, saving them for later. The minute I turn my head to say something, I catch Veronica's eyes and widen my own. My formally bright silver eyes darken for a short moment before I turn away, my pale skin flushing as I take a few longer strides, putting myself in front of the girl as I continue to sip my drink.

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I smirk softly as I notice Heather flush, but I don't dare mention it to the strawberry blonde. 

"What were you gonna say?"  
I ask, walking only a pace or two behind her. 

My green eyes were keen to watch strawberry blonde locks sway in the night breeze as she walked. It was near entrancing as I continued to watch the younger junior before me. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Shrugging, I try not to let my voice betray my nervousness as I speak. It was so out of character for me to act this way, for a minute, it felt odd, but slowly I fell back into a manageable comfort zone. 

"Forgot."

The lie slipped out of my lips rather quickly, even too quick for my own liking. I just continue to sip on my drink, my hips slightly swaying with each step. I knew what I was doing. 

Was it intentional?  
Maybe.  
Did I want to continue?  
Of course. 

Torturing the girl would be fun in its own way. Plus, we were both out of school, it made all the more fun as our normal statuses seemed to no longer matter. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

****I shrug and finish my drink quickly. By coincidence, we pass by Ram Sweeney's house. As I finish the last bits of my drink, I toss it over the fence to hear an angry Ram yell at us. Laughing, I grab your hand, sprinting off quickly, a bit off course from our original walk back home, but I didn't care.. I was with the hottest girl in school, home was now with me, not an actual place to confide in.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Veronica Sawyer** _

_I shrug and finish my drink quickly. By coincidence, we pass by Ram Sweeney's house. As I finish the last bits of my drink, I toss it over the fence to hear an angry Ram yell at us. Laughing, I grab your hand, sprinting off quickly, a bit off course from our original walk back home, but I didn't care.. I was with the hottest girl in school, home was now with me, not an actual place to confide in._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Widening my eyes, I'm forced to follow and let out a surprised gasp as I grip my straw between my teeth, having been mid sip. Straying from our original path, my eyes continue to remain wide as I yank my hand out of her grasp, a little concerned as to where the hell we were now headed.

"What the hell, Sawyer?" 

Looking at her from my spot, the familiar venom enters my tone as I glare down into her green gaze.

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Laughing loudly, I peek back around the corner to see an exhausted and defeated Ram trudging back to his house, my empty slushy cup having been in his hand. Turning back to meet Heather's silver gaze, I raise my brows, grinning as I let out my words. 

"Awe, what's'a matter, Chandler? Afraid to have a little fun?"  
I ask in a teasing tone. 

Looking up at her, I wasn't intimidated at all by the venomous tone to her voice, nor the icy glare that she gave me. After all, we'd been rivals forever! This was nothing compared to what had happened the day I had aced our final exam in World History. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Scowling at her comment, I look away, heading further off the trail, assuming that it would somehow prove something. 

"You're idea of  _fun_ sucks. I think you've been hanging out with Jessie James for too long." 

Muttering the last sentence beneath my breath, I let out a low groan as I finish off my drink, clearly not satisfied as I drop it promptly by a tree we pass by. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Whatever. I, had fun."  
I reply, putting my hands behind my hide.

This side of me was occasionally seen at school, but only for brief moments. The carefree, even a bit wild side of me loved to show her face, but not many were accustomed to it, especially not Chandler. 

Ignoring her second sentence about J.D. , I saunter up front, hoping it would maybe get the girl to put a sock in it. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Raising a brow as Veronica takes the lead, I was quick to stride ahead, smirking back at the older girl as I continue onward, not even sure as to where we were headed at this point.

"That's not fun. That's second grade mischief. Get real."

Calling the words back over my shoulder, I was unable to stop the small snicker that left with them. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Whatever. You can't tell me seeing him freak out wasn't the least bit amusing."  
I argue, rolling my eyes as Heather takes the lead once more. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

"He does that all the time, Veronica. If you were the least bit observant, you'd know that." 

Shaking my head at the girl's stupidity, I continue my walk, looking around into the night here and there to keep me occupied and my senses sharp. 

 

** Veronica Sawyer **

"So? I think it's funny."  
I huff.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch to me anyways? What the fuck did I do to you?"   
I ask, annoyance lacing into my voice. 

I look at Heather as she walks, slowly beginning to steer us back on the right path, right back towards home. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes, I continue, a few paces ahead of Veronica, annoyance lingering in my words.

"Why do you always have to question everything?"

I had no answer to her question, of course, I wouldn't say that, but I felt the need to say something. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Ugh."   
I punctuate as we make it back to my house. 

We both hop the fence and climb right back up the makeshift rope like before. The night breeze blew threw our hair and as I held the rope steady, watching Heather ascend, a small smirk slowly planted itself on my lips as a rush of heat went to my cheeks. 

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Sitting on Veronica's bed with one leg crossed over the other, I scroll through my phone for a short period of time. After all that, I didn't even know how to continue. Ideas went off throughout my head, but none of them I''d actually have the will to follow through on. Letting out a low groan, I let myself fall back on the bed, a hand coming to rest on my forehead as I look up at the ceiling. 

"This is just great." 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"What?"  
I ask, not looking up from my device as I scroll through social media. 

I'm propped up in my window seat as I hear Heather groan. I wasn't really sure what she wanted to do now because hat little trip was solely to calm our nerves after the pass stressful hours. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking over from my spot, I watch Veronica, not even looking away as I speak, simply, just intently watching the brunette on her window seat. 

"Sitting here. Doing absolutely nothing." 

A small roll of my eyes ensued with my words as I soon forced myself to look away, realizing just how heated I was getting by simply looking at the older girl. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Well, what  _do you_ wanna do?"  
I ask, placing my phone down on my leg before I look up at Heather, a bored look clouding my own features. 

I was probably the only person at school that wasn't in awe of just being in Heather's presence. Probably also the only person that could tolerate her bullshit attitude. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Plenty of thoughts clouded my mind, but I shrugged and replied simply.

"Couldn't tell you, Sawyer." 

There were so many things to do in that moment, but none seemed appealing to me. Running a hand back through my strawberry blonde locks, I look over at Veronica, my courage slowly coming back to me. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Awe, I can take it... Big mean 'Ol Heather Chandler ain't got nothin' on me."   
I tease with a confident grin.

Sitting up, I come to rest my elbows on my knees as I tilt my head in Heather's direction. When our eyes meet, I raise my brows, giving off that  _try me_ like vibe. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head, I'm quick to sit up, looking away from the brunette as I look at the wall instead of me instead.

"No. You'd probably pass out." 

The thought alone caused me to let out a short laugh as I shook my head. The laugh soon died out in a small sigh as I rest my hands on my thighs, feeling myself begin to heat up. I could feel the heat that was slowly rushing through me and directly to my cheeks. A part of me wondered if Veronica could see just how flushed I was becoming, but hopefully that wasn't the case. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Raising a brow as I watch Heather, a small smirk slowly comes to my face as I notice her normally pale skin was flushed a pretty pink. The thought to let a sly remark leave my lips played along my mind, but instead, I would put up with this game Heather had created. 

"Whatever." 

Slowly, I stand up, shaking my head as I walk past the bed to my closet, grabbing a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I'mma shower, tell me whatever it is you want to do when I get out. Kay?"

Not even letting the younger junior reply, I smirk as I walk out of my room, closing the door on my way out as I relish in the small sense of victory over Heather Fucking Chandler. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

"Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw.."   
I mutter under my breath the minute the door shuts.

What the hell was I supposed to do now? I was hot and frustrated and not back at home.. Looking around the room, seeing as I was within no one's presence, I let out a defeated whine. Dropping back onto the pillows, I look up at the ceiling. The only thought running through my mind was Veronica Sawyer.. And god fucking damn it, it wouldn't go away. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heather Chandler** _

_"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw.."  
_ _I mutter under my breath as the door shuts._

_What the hell was I supposed to do now? I was hot and frustrated and not back at home, fuck.. Looking around the room, seeing as I was within no one else's presence, I let out a defeated whine. Laying back on the pillows, I looked up to the ceiling. The only thought running through my mind was her.. And god fucking damn it, it wouldn't go away._

* * *

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I come back in about ten minutes with my body warm and still a bit wet from the shower, but changed into my pajamas. It wasn't like throughout the shower I was thinking about her, it also wasn't like I wanted her in the shower with me. Totally wasn't. I sit on the bed across from her,

"Why me?"   
I can't help but ask,  
"Why not any of your other minions? Why come over here?"  
I ask.

I could name any number of people who would worship the ground she walked on, maybe piss themselves if she stayed over with them, but not me. It was getting on my nerves. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

"You and your questions."

Groaning, I roll over onto my side, turning my back on her as I look towards the window. It was driving me crazy.. What I wanted to say would be easy to let out, but the truth was hard. No one knew, and I knew they'd try and get my parents on top of it, it'd be a huge fucking mess.. Veronica? Well, she had her fears here and there, bu throughout it all, she still could match my venom that not many people could.

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Rolling my eyes, I respond promptly,  
"Fine. Whatever."   
I mumble out my last words, a little upset with not having been given a proper answer to my question.  
"Shower is yours if you need it, but we don't bathe in liquid gold here, sorry."   
My attitude shows largely as I sit across from her, pulling out my laptop, I pull up Netflix, looking blankly at the screen as I let the words out of my lips.  
"What do you wanna watch?" 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Arching a brow at the sudden hostility, I sit up, of course, remaining my same old self. 

"Aw, I actually get a say in this shit hole?" 

Getting off the bed, I pull my shirt down, looking back at you, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly before I turn away. She really wanted to know..

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Don't give me that crap, you get to be ordered around every once in a while, and it's not like getting fucking slushies was hell."  
I tell you sternly. 

Looking up at you as I see a small flash of skin, I quickly look back at the screen a small blush entering my cheeks before I begin searching for a pirated version of a movie I wanted. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

"No one orders me around, that's not how it works." 

Glaring at her at the mention of getting ordered around, I look away for a short moment, flushing at the thought. Fuck. I needed to just take a shower and come back. A cold shower at that.. I couldn't even get the thought out of my head as it entered. If this was going to be how the night went on, it'd be complete and utter hell.

* * *

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

By the time she came back, a movie is playing, Thor: Ragnarok. My knees are at my chin as I watch with a relaxed expression on my face, my hair fluffy and clean around my shoulders. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Raising a brow at the scene, I run a hand through my damp locks.

"You look like you're five."   
I snicker before taking my seat on the bed, looking to the movie with a small shake of my head. 

She's really something..

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"This movie is a cinematic masterpiece and you know it."   
I tell you, glancing at her for a moment then back at the movie.

As the movie goes on, I relax a bit and sit back against the pillows. When we're both fairly invested in the movie, I look at her face as the blueish lighting of the movie dances across it. I shake my head slightly, then look back at the movie, groaning internally as I try and get the thoughts out of my head. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Seeing Veronica shake her head out of my peripherals, a small smile comes to rest on my face as I slowly move closer to the brunette. If she asks, in my defense, her pillows are shit. 

Resting my head down on her shoulder, I adjust myself accordingly as I continue to watch the movie. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

She felt me tense, but I don't protest. After a minute or two, my shoulders slack, not wanting them to cramp up. As the credits start rolling, she feels my cheek hit the top of her head softly, my breathing deep, and for once not snarky or sarcastic. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Feeling Veronica come to rest against me, a small smile curls at my lips as a small hum leaves me. Simply, I moved closer. It was all I thought about doing. The room was cold, I didn't feel like moving the blankets, so, here we were. 

Pushing my head into her neck, I slowly calm myself down. My heart was banging against my rib cage and I could feel my body practically on fire from such small contact. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Heather can hear my heart beat with a low thumping noise. I'm completely knocked out when she moves closer to me, so my body practically melds into hers. I had no idea I'd get so lucky, and all the school would kill to be in my place, but I considered it a mutual thing that wouldn't turn into anything, or it would possibly turn into something wonderful. I sincerely hoped the latter, but I would never admit it. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Allowing my eyes to close, I slowly let my hand slip around her waist, pulling myself closer against her body, as if I needed the contact. I was aware the girl was asleep, so nothing else could happen, but I'd gladly get myself comfortable. As I had finally slipped into a comfortable position, holding her loosely, a content hum leaves me. A small kiss was soon placed against the girl's neck. She was asleep as far as I could tell.. She'd never know.. I almost frowned at that. Slowly allowing myself to rest, the thoughts began to fill my head and it almost seemed impossible. Me? With her? Jesus.. It just sounded right in that moment. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

My eyes open when I feel Heather's lips touch my neck, but I don't dare move as I feel just how close we had gotten. I only link my eyes, as they were looking up now, not at her. I take a deep breath in my 'sleep' and wrap an arm loosely over Heather's shoulders, slowly allowing my eyes to close again. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

Feeling the sudden arm around my shoulder, my eyes shoot open. Tensing, I tried to quiet the small gasp, clearly a bit scared of the action. Nonetheless, scared or not, I didn't yell, I didn't push her away, I remained there. My hand slowly began to run up and down her back, tracing small patterns here and there as I let my eyes close once more, trying to fall back into a comfortable state.

She wasn't sleeping.. And now I knew that. I wouldn't give way that I knew, but.. Knowing almost made me smile. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I don't moan, but a happy sound leaves me mouth as she began to trace patterns into my back, now truly falling asleep, content and sleepy against her. I squeeze her towards me gently, a small smile on my lips. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

At that, I can't help but smile. Nuzzling my head into Veronica's neck, I let it be. Sleep would come and take me eventually, but for the time being, remaining in her hold was enough for me. 

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

She soon hears me snoring softly on top of her, my weight bearing down on her just slightly. I'm fully knocked out. 

 

**Heather Chandler**

_****_Humming softly, I endure it. It was what I was taught to do after all. Holding her close to me, the night continues just as is, that is until we wake up the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heather Chandler** _

_Humming softly, I endure it. It was what I was taught to do after all. Holding you close to me, the night continues just as is, that is until we wake up the next morning._

* * *

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I wake up and I've come to my senses. I don't pull away, but I tense up, not sure what you'd say in the morning. I blink my eyes a bit, but don't move too much. 

**Heather Chandler**

I can feel the sun coming in through the window, the morning breeze sweeping through my hair.. It felt like paradise. Slowly opening my eyes, a small yawn leaves me and for a minute, I feel weight on me and instantly tense. The urge to push the person away screamed throughout my mind, but I didn't. Coming to my senses, I slowly run my hand up your back, bringing it forward till it pushes stray strands out of your face. How this happened? I can't even remember. Who started it? Probably me. Was I drunk? Don't have a hangover..

Placing stray strands behind your ear, a small chuckle leaves me as I take my head out from beneath your neck, looking back into tired green eyes.

"I'd love to know the story behind this." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"U-Um."  
I stutter, and it's one of the very few times you've seen me without a snarky remark.

"I think it was the movie..."  
I say groggily, my green eyes half-lidded. 

** Heather Chandler **

Raising a brow, I cover my mouth as I yawn, not really going to move. I recalled watching a movie, how it lead to cuddling, well, guess I wouldn't remember. 

"Must've been a boring ass movie."

Grumbling back my response, I push my head back against your neck, groaning as footsteps sound downstairs. This was me realizing I wasn't in my own house, and being frustrated at myself. Her parents hated me with a burning passion. My parents held no hatred towards Veronica, but they despised her parents. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I groan, hearing my dad bumbling about downstairs. I decidedly put my head back on top of yours, almost protectively. 

"Y-You don't have to worry about them..."   
I say softly, not knowing where this affection came from.

I wanted something out of this, not the way it ended with JD.

**Heather Chandler**

Noticing the small act, I instinctively curl into the loose hold I was still held in. I'd always worry about them, despite knowing they had nothing on me, it'd always linger in the back of my head.

"Yeah... Well, last thing I need is them thinking I slept with their daughter."

I still wouldn't move though, despite knowing the consequences if they chose to walk in, a part of me wanted to stay like this for the morning. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I make a snort sound while laughing,  
"You wish."

A bright red blush slowly seeps into my face before I hear them. Footsteps coming up the steps, I point to the closet frantically, jumping up instantly. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Fucking Christ."

Scurrying towards the closet, I was quick to shut the door behind me. I can't remember the last time I had to do this, but I remember the countless times I've had to have other people do this. Pushing myself through the rack of clothes, I come to stand in the corner, smiling softly as I catch sight of the familiar blue blazer the girl would formally wear.. I wonder if she still remembers those days..


	9. Chapter 9

_**Heather Chandler** _

_"Fucking Christ."_

_Scurrying towards the closet, I was quick to shut the door behind me. I can't remember the last time I had to do this, but I remember the countless times I've had to have other people do this. Pushing myself through the rack of clothes, I come to stand in the corner, smiling softly as I catch sight of the familiar blue blazer the girl would formally wear.. I wonder if she still remembers those days.._

* * *

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

My dad knocks on the door hard and I get under the covers, pulling the, "I'm Naked", line and he hesitates, before coming in anyway, and my heart lurches. You hear yelling and then a hard slap to the cheek, then stomping down the hall. Finally, I let the closet door open a little and hold my cheek, tears brimming and threatening to spill from my eyes. 

**Heather Chandler**

"What the fuck was that?" 

Running my hand over your cheek, I can see the red mark and my eyes darken with rage. Looking to the door, I look back to you, almost thinking to go after him, but I couldn't bring myself to. I wasn't supposed to be here.. I wasn't supposed to witness that.

"Ronnie.." 

Pain was evident in my tone as I run my thumb over your cheek, a frown seemingly forever on my face as I bring you into a hug, hating that I couldn't do anything.. I would do something, it would happen.. Eventually. Against Veronica's wants, but.. It would happen, even if I had to get CPS involved, I don't know what evidence I would be able to give, but I'm sure if I put my heart and soul into it, someone would be behind bars, maybe even-.. No, I can't stoop to his level. Holding you tightly, tears brim in my own eyes as I just hold you, my hand slowly running through your hair as I try to keep myself from shaking. Like every other time in my life, I had to be strong. Even when I didn't want to be. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I gasp softly, then collapse into your arms, sobs racking my body.

"I-I..I thought.."  
I begin, but can't finish, holding onto the fabric of your shirt for dear life. 

I bury my face into your neck, my tears wetting the skin and fabric there. I hold you tightly, close to me, needing someone, anyone to ground me. I hated that you were seeing me like this, and there was no doubt in my mind that you'd hold this over my head later, but for now, I needed this. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Oh, Honey..." 

Shushing you, I keep my hand going through your hair, doing my best to calm you. It might not be enough, but holding you seemed as though it might suffice. I wanted to ask questions, to earn reasons.. But I couldn't ask, not in a time like this. Her tears were wetting my shirt and I could hear her pained breaths against my neck. It hurt.. I never thought I'd live to see the day, Veronica Sawyer fell apart in my arms. 

"You're alright.. I've got you."

I didn't know what else to say.. It was true. I had her and now she'd be under my eye for as long as she lived, that would never change now. Out of my own mind, a soft kiss was placed to the girl's forehead, hoping to prove that she was capable of relaxing within my hold, being able to realize that with me, she was safe. This wouldn't ever happen again.. I'd make sure of that. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I feel you tell me these things and take a last shaky breath, calming down. I wipe my face,  
"I-I'm sorry."  
I apologize, looking at your face.  
"You shouldn't have to deal with... THat."  
I say, but don't move away from your grip, feeling safe and alright in your arms.

I pull you gently over to the bed, my knees shaking as I collapse onto it. 

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing softly, I shake my head, wanting you to know you had no reason to be sorry. 

"You're alright, Veronica.. You don't have to be sorry, Baby." 

Widening my eyes as the pet name leaves my lips, I rest a hand over my mouth, flushing near instantly. I did my best to compose myself as I look ahead, going near silent. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I look up at you, a blush evident on my face.

"O-Okay.."   
I say, nodding softly.

I lean against you for a moment,  
"I-Is something like this why you left?"  
I ask quietly, not sure if this was a good time, but sense was sort of out the door at this point.

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the question, I tense for a moment. Sighing, I shake my head, looking ahead as I slowly run my hand through your hair, near aimlessly.

"No.. My parents would never lay a hand on me."

I almost didn't want to talk about it, but this was Veronica. She wasn't one of my Heathers, she was her own person. Therefore she had a different aura to her. Maintaining my composure, I continue to look ahead at the wall.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nod and rest my head on your shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Well, we can't stay here."  
I say quietly.

I look u at you, afraid of what might happen if we stayed. 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding, I look to the window, but then to the door.

"We can go to my place, my parents adore you. They hate your parents, but that doesn't carry over to you." 

Standing up, I hold out my hand, clearly showing that i was going to be heading out the front door. I'd show my dominance over this household, and if they had anything to say, I'd gladly be sure to get the cops involved. I knew what I was capable of in that moment, and I didn't want Veronica living in fear. Not when I could change that..


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heather Chandler** _

_Nodding, I look to the window, but then to the door._

_"We can go to my place, my parents adore you. They hate your parents, but that doesn't carry over to you."  
_

_Standing up, I hold out my hand, clearly showing that I was going to be heading out the front door. I'd show my dominance over this household, and if they had anything to say, I'd gladly be sure to get the cops involved. I knew what I was capable of in that moment, and I didn't want Veronica living in fear. Not when I could change that.._

* * *

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I take your hand and stand up,  
"Are you sure you wanna go out the door?"   
I ask, taking your hand and running my thumb over your knuckles tentatively. 

I knew you were angry, but I didn't want you getting hurt in the process. A small part of me found your confidence rather hot. 

I nod at your offer,  
"Okay, if it isn't trouble."  
I say, and let go of your hand, grabbing a back and packing some changes of clothes and my diary before taking your hand again and pressing a kiss to your knuckles,  
"Thank you."  
I say softly.

God, I was becoming like the rest of them.. 

**Heather Chandler**

Smirking at the small kiss, I was quick to take your hand as you took your back, pulling you close to me. Fear crept through my system, but I was quick to push it to the side, holding your hand tightly in my own as I reach for the door handle. What was the worse they could do?

* * *

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

My dad is down the hall in the living room reading the paper, and my mom is most likely in the kitchen, making patte as she called it. We make it down the hall ad almost to the front door. 

**Mr. Sawyer**

"What the hell is a  ** _Chandler_** doing in my house?" 

**Veronica Sawyer**

My father yells, making me wince as I turn around to face him.

"We were having a study session, Dad." 

**Mr.Sawyer**

"Yeah, right. And I watch Sunday Night Live to jack off. See, Sharon? I knew our kid was a homosexual. Fucking the whore next door." 

He calls and my mom comes in, holding a plate.

**Mrs. Sawyer**

"Is this true, Veronica?"

**Veronica Sawyer**

She asks the question, and I pale. I wasn't sure how to answer. It wasn't true, but god how I wish it were. 

**Heather Chandler**

Instantly standing between you and your mother, I ask you quietly to get the door before turning to look your mother in the eye.

"Welcome to 2018, Daring. Being gay is legal now. Are we gonna have a problem?" 

Glaring the woman down, my hand tightens around your own, heat flooding through my system. God forbid, right? If I needed, all it took was a small tap on my Apple Watch and my parents would gain my location, next thing you know the police would be on the scene if need be, we were more than important people after all. 

**Mrs. Sawyer**

She shakes her head almost too quickly,  
"Psh, no! Of course we aren't going to have a problem!"  
She says, elbowing her husband.   
  


**Mr.Sawyer**

"I'm not having no Homos in my house.."  
His glare shoots daggers at Veronica, stinging internally. 

** Veronica Sawyer **

I open the door as Heather had asked,  
"Let's ditch this place."  
I say with defiance, matching my dad's glare and pulling you close to me and mashing my lips against yours for a brief moment. 

**Heather Chandler**

Widening my eyes for a moment, a gasp escapes my mouth and into your own and I can feel your father's eyes burning holes into my head. Kissing back in that moment was all I could do. A smile begins to curl on my lips. Her mother didn't seem all that bad, but her father was another story..

** Veronica Sawyer **

I swing the door open, completely high off my own adrenaline and shut it behind us quickly before my dad could say anything.

"S-Sorry about that.."   
I say, glancing between our clasped hands and your eyes. 

**Heather Chandler**

****Shaking my head, as the door shut behind us, I was quick to bring you back against me. Connecting our lips, I couldn't even stop the satisfied hum that left me. I had wanted to do that for forever.. I wouldn't let her know that, but of course, I'm sure she knew someway somehow.

 


	11. Chapter 11

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_Shaking my head, as the door shut behind us, I was quick to bring you back against me. Connecting our lips, I couldn't even stop the satisfied hum that left me. I had wanted to do that for forever.. I wouldn't let her know that, but of course, I'm sure she knew someway, somehow._

* * *

 

**Mrs. Chandler**

"Study session my ass!"

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the call from my mother, I force us to breakup as I start laughing a bit too hard. 

**Mrs.Chandler**

"The house is yours, Sweetheart! Just not on my couch!" 

**Heather Chandler**

Chuckling, I look to you with a new look. Bright silver eyes shine with the sun's rays, showing that things would be more than alright. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I laugh softly then a bit louder, my nerves getting to me as I hold your hand tight, looking at your mom then at you.

"Study session too?"   
I ask, a little playfulness in my voice. 

I notice the new look you're giving me and smile softly at you, hopeful for us. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Mhm, they're gullible."

I smile, taking your hand as I begin to walk towards the house. My parents were getting in their Lamborghini, on their way to work. Smiling at them and getting a kiss to my head, I pause for a minute, looking back to the house. Letting go of your hand, I was quick to nearly sprint after their car. Thankfully, they saw me running after the car and stop just as they were about to drive off. 

**Mr. Chandler**

"Heather?" 

** Heather Chandler **

"Andrew left, right?" 

**Mr.Chandler**

My father looks to my mother for a minute and he shakes his head.

"No, Honey, his friend is coming to pick him up around noon-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"You're fucking kidding."

**Mrs. Chandler**

Raising a brow at me, my mother shakes her head.

"No, we're not 'fucking kidding'." 

**Heather Chandler**

"Mom, no. No, no, no, you can't leave me here with him!" 

**Mr. Chandler**

My father looks down to his watch and I can tell they're on the verge of being late. 

"Why not? You've been left with him before-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"And I don't want to be left with him again!" 

Raising my voice at them was a first, even for me. Taking a smell step away from the car, I can see the concern line my mother's eyes as she looks back to Veronica then to me. 

**Mrs. Chandler**

"He'll be gone by noon, Heather-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"That's more than enough time for him-" 

**Mr. Chandler**

"For him to what?" 

Silencing myself, my father begins speaking and I know I was out of line.

"Jesus, Heather, you act like he's going to murder you. Go."   
He points to the house. 

"Go to your room until he leaves, we have to go." 

**Heather Chandler**

Frowning the car begins to drive off and I can see my mother looking out of the mirror. Watching them leave, fear once again enters my system as I turn back to you, realizing you had just been there the entire time. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"He won't touch you."  
I promise, looking at you, determined, my hand still clasped around yours protectively. 

"We can take this slow if you want."  
I add gently, ready for anything. 

I wanted to know who this Andrew guy was, and what happened that made you so afraid of him. Whoever he was, I already hated him. 

**Heather Chandler**

Taking my hand away from yours, fear truly takes over me and I know that it wouldn't go away till he was gone. I needed to gain back my confidence, to go back to being me, for Andrew to fucking leave! I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. Obeying my father was my best bet, but this was my fucking house, I could throw his ass out. The idea played through my mind and anger slowly began to rise within me. The bright glow that once had resided in my eyes died away as they darkened to a mix of fear and complete and utter rage. An unstoppable need. 

"No. He won't. He's getting out of my fucking house, I don't care if he has nowhere to go." 

Heading for the front door, I threw caution to the wind and I can feel my movements falter as I reach the front door. I was being paralyzed with every action I committed, I knew I needed to be strong, but this was one of the moments I wish I could give away the reigns.. Stopping at the door, my hand rested over the handle before I look down, nearly unable to enter my own house. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I take the hand that rests on the doorknob, moving it away.

"Okay. Fight me on this all you want, but you don't have to face this guy alone."   
I tell you, that same revolting and defiant look in my green eyes from before. 

I already missed the glowing silvery look in your eyes and was eager to get it back.

"Okay, I'm gonna open the door.. 1..2...3."  
I countdown and push the unlocked door open, stepping inside. 

**Heather Chandler**

It was as if I went on autopilot. Seeing Andrew resting on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table, I leave the door open. His eyes widen as he looks to me, an innocent smile on his face before I grab his feet and yank them off the table. 

"Out." 

**Andrew**

Raising a brow at her, I sit up, clearly she had caught my attention. 

"What?" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Did I fucking stutter?" 

Turning off the TV, I glare at him, faltering slightly as I show the slightest bit of vulnerability. 

"Get the fuck out of my house-" 

**Andrew**

"You can't do that to me, Heather-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Don't tell me what I can't fucking do!" 

Taking his bag off of the table, I throw it towards the door, almost hitting Veronica in the process. 

Andrew begins to stand up, towering over me as he looks towards Veronica. In an instance, I can feel my blood boil and my rage become unbearable. 

**Andrew**

"You're scaring your girlfriend, why don't you calm down?" 

**Heather Chandler**

His hand comes to rest on my shoulder and it was just like that, that my onslaught stopped. My eyes widened and I instantly tensed. The familiar feeling threw me back into that moment and I know he can feel me shaking as he smugly smiles at me. 

**Andrew**

"See, now isn't that better?" 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I feel my adrenaline jump again as my blood begins to boil and I grab a book off the coffee table, oddly using the same moves JD had when beating up Kurt and Ram. I slam the book into his jaw, sending him reeling back,

"Don't you  _ **dare**_ touch her."  
I snarl and whack him upside the head with the book before tossing it away and decking him straight in the nose. 

I feel my knuckle crack, but don't pay attention to it, driving my fist into his nose until I feel it crack and bleed against my hand. He's on the ground now, his hands covering his face protectively. 

"Now do as she told you and get the hell out of here!"  
I scream, my arms shaking, my eyes wide with rage. 

This was a new Veronica, a much more hostile and protective version. He gets up, but not before landing a good hit to my face, bloodying my nose. I snarl with rage and bring my elbow down on the back of his neck, making him fall to the ground. I breathe heavily above him and check his pulse, when I realize he's alive, I deposit him quickly outside with his plate of nachos he'd had and slam the door. I don't turn away from the door, my fists clenched and shaking as i take angry breaths. 

_She must think you're as psychotic as your ex boyfriend.._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Veronica Sawyer** _

_I feel my adrenaline jump again as my blood begins to boil and I grab a book off the coffee table, oddly using the same moves JD had when beating up Kurt and Ram. I slam the book into his jaw, sending him reeling back,_

_"Don't you **dare** touch her."_   
_I snarl and whack him upside the head with the book before tossing it away and decking him straight in the nose._

_I feel my knuckle crack, but don't pay attention to it, driving my fist into his nose until I feel it crack and bleed against my hand. He's on the ground now, his hands covering his face protectively._

_"Now do as she told you and get the hell out of here!"_   
_I scream, my arms shaking, my eyes wide with rage._

_This was a new Veronica, a much more hostile and protective version. He gets up, but not before landing a good hit to my face, bloodying my nose. I snarl with rage and bring my elbow down on the back of his neck, making him fall to the ground. I breathe heavily above him and check his pulse, when I realize he's alive, I deposit him quickly outside with his plate of nachos he'd had and slam the door. I don't turn away from the door, my fists clenched and shaking as i take angry breaths._

_She must think you're as psychotic as your ex boyfriend.._

* * *

 

**Heather Chandler**

"V-Veronica!" 

Getting out of my scared state, I run for you. Turning you around quickly, my hands are quick to look over your face. Running my finger over your cheek, I run your hair back behind your ears. What I had just witnessed was near terrifying. I had never seen the older girl get so aggressive.. Reminded me of her former boy toy.. Pushing the fear to the side, I was quick to take your hand, locking the door before I brought us to the bathroom downstairs. I was shaking the entire time. Fear lined my eyes and I knew tears were slipping down my cheeks as I began to grab medical items from the cabinet. 

"Sit down. Don't. Fucking move. Please.." 

Despite my fearful tone, I was slowly regaining my composure, knowing that Andrew wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon. Taking a rag, I was quick to wet it, looking at your nose with a small frown. 

As I begin to wipe the blood off your face, I can't stop the shaky breaths that leave me left and right. I wanted to say something, but what the hell was I supposed to say?

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I shouldn't've gotten so out of control.."  
I say softly, letting you dab at my face.

"But I couldn't let him just.. Do that.."  
I admit, my fists clenching again before I make them relax again, for your sake.

"He's gone now... You're safe with me."  
I say, hoping anything will make you feel better. 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding, I run the rag over your nose, wincing slightly as I do so. You had no reason behind why I was terrified of hi.. A part of me wondered if you already knew, a part of me wanted you to know. Only one other person knew why I despised Andrew, and of course, it was one of my two Heathers. Pushing the thoughts to the side, my voice leaves me, shakily, almost timidly..

"Y-You're okay.. It was necessary.." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"But are you okay?"  
I ask, looking up at you and into your eyes. 

When I'm cleaned up, I don't get up, but don't move to touch you, now knowing why you'd tense up when I'd put my arm around you before, not because you 'hated' me, but because of what Andrew had done to you. 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, I try to swallow my fear, cleaning the rag in the sink before throwing it to the side. 

"Y-Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine."

The truth was already evident, but lying was something I had gotten used to when it came to people asking about my feelings. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"You're not, but I won't press right now."  
I say, and open the door for you as we head back to the living room, I clean up the mess, watching you for a moment as you sit on the couch. I head towards the kitchen leaving her be for a small moment as I look through cabinets upon cabinets, soon finding tea. A quick cup of hot tea should hopefully calm her nerves.. Walking back into the living room, I force Heather a reassuring smile as I rest the tea before her, ready for her to begin as I slowly bring myself to sit next to her. 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking over at you, I begin to talk, a little shaky as I look at the drink you've brought me. 

"If it wasn't obvious, he isn't one of the greatest house guests." 

A weak laugh leaves me as I continue, shaking as I close my eyes, my hands running through my hair, stopping as though I was trying to comfort myself.

"My parents held a celebration party for when my father was elected CEO of the company.. He invited his friends over and of course, I had to be social with them. He told me they'd be good to talk to for when I decided to take over the company, but my god, was he wrong.." 

Opening my eyes, I can feel tears burning in them as I let my hands fall out of my hair, not wanting to hurt myself as I clench my fists. 

"Andrew was kind enough to answer a few questions I had about his position and next thing I knew his arm wrapped around me and he asked me where my room was. I never told him, so we went door to door before he found it. Next thing I know..." 

Gritting my teeth, I can't stop the pained way my voice leaves, forcing myself to continue. I began to shake, but I couldn't stop talking, not now.. She needed to know. I was straight forward about it, my normal nature being thrown away. I was vulnerable in this moment and knew that would never change when I spoke about that night. 

"Ne-Next thing I know, I'm bent over my own bed, fucked against my will. Screaming, crying, hoping someone will hear me. Everyone downstairs was occupied with the music, the drinks, I was screaming, Veronica.. Screaming... But no one heard me.." 

Tears begin to slip down my cheeks, but I don't stop there, my hands run down my sides, coming to hug my sides as I remember his disgusting touch. 

"He fucking left marks and I have fucking teeth marks forever embedded in my goddamn skin and-" 

Taking a moment to breathe, I continue, shaking immensely as I grip my side, almost whining at my own grip.

"I can't even tell my parents.. He threatened to go after them, he does their pay, sends them an extra bonus just for me, it's fucking disgusting.." 

Looking towards you, I realize how long I've gone on, and I would've continued if I hadn't gripped myself so harshly. Realizing my status, I force myself to put it to an end, not wanting to recall the night any longer. 

"One day he'll be found out.. I'll make his life a living hell." 

Scowling I turn away, tears streaming down my face as I hope and pray you don't see just how vulnerable I've become. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I feel my insides lurch as you tell me the story and I want to reach out and touch you, but I feel like that wouldn't make things much better. 

I mutter,  
"Oh yeah, I should've killed him when  I had the chance.."

My knuckles go white as I clench them. I was astonished. I couldn't believe people like this were out there, and hurting you? I hated this and I hated how controlled he made you. I can't really say anything so I scoot a bit closer to you, wanting to hug you or do something to help. 

**Heather Chandler**

Unsure of how to continue, I feel you move closer and tense for a short moment. I wanted her to just take me and hug me, show me that I was truly safe and that there was more out there.. People that wouldn't hurt me in every way possible. I remain as I am, shaking and unsure of how to continue. What was I to do? There was nothing left to say, nothing left to do..

**Veronica Sawyer**

I follow my instincts and gently wrap my arms around you, not baring down on you, but enough for you to know that I would protect you and that no one would ever hurt you like that ever again. I stroke your hair gently, hushing you softly as I run soothing patterns into your back. 

**Heather Chandler**

As if a switch were flicked, I instantly wrap my arms around you, burying my head into your neck as I hold you closely, tightly at that. It was all it took.. A simple hug.. Something I didn't receive from anyone, not even my own parents. A small sigh leaves me as I just keep you close as though you'd leave at any given moment. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"You're okay now.. You're safe."  
I repeat a few times as I rub your back. 

I gasp softly at your eagerness, but don't protest. I rest my head on top of yours, but don't apply any weight. 

**Heather Chandler**

I knew that in that moment she was telling the truth. I was safe, I was okay, things would be fine.. It didn't feel like that for a moment, but it would be. 

"Fuck.." 

I whine quietly, trying to keep my pain at bay, trying not to cry. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I know, Babe, I know."

I hum quietly and rub your back gently. I press a gentle kiss to the top of your head, leaving my lips in your strawberry blonde curls. 

**Heather Chandler**

A whimper leaves me at the small action, and I can't stop the way I pull into your hold, somehow hoping I'd be getting more than just a small kiss on the forehead. Trying to calm myself down, I close my silver eyes, breathing a bit quicker than normal. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I tilt your head up gently, pressing my forehead to yours, my hand cupping your cheek.

"You'll never feel that again."  
I tell you softly, but you can tell I'm more than sincere about it, then slowly I press a soft kiss to your lips. 


	13. Chapter 13

** _Veronica Sawyer_ **

_I tilt your head up gently, pressing my forehead to yours, my hand cupping your cheek._

_"You'll never feel that again."  
I tell you softly, but you can tell I'm sincere about it, then press a soft kiss to your lips. _

* * *

 

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing into the kiss, my hands slowly tangle in your hair. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but for once I didn't want power, I don't want to hold the reigns.. I needed to let go and calm down for a while. Realize that sometime I was okay to take a seat and hand over the throne. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I take over a bit, licking your lips and now fully making out with you, my arms firmly around your neck. I loved the little power rush you gave me and wanted to use it as much as I could. 

**Heather Chandler**

A soft moan left me at that, keeping my hands in your hair, I slowly bring myself to straddle your hips. Wanting to be as close as I could be, the want to grind into you played through my mind, but I kept it cool, the reigns were yours after all. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I lean back, breaking the kiss momentarily to breathe and ask as I look up to you,  
"Is this okay?" 

I didn't want to scare her, she had been through so much in the past..

**Heather Chandler**

"Don't make it awkward."  
I mumble, leaning back in to kiss you, not wanting to really reply.

It was fine, I wasn't stopping it. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I smile softly, kissing you again and putting my hands on your waist gingerly, before letting my mouth kiss your jawline lovingly. 

**Heather Chandler**

Breathing a bit quickly, another moan was soft to leave my lips, escaping into the air around us. My hands run through your hair as I slightly lean back, relishing in the feeling of your soft lips against my skin. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I let my teeth graze your neck, smirking on your skin and slowly begin to knead the space between your shirt and shorts. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Fuck.." 

Slipping my hands through your hair, they tug here and there as I arch into your touch. A whine leaving me at the action. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I let my hands roam down to your ass, squeezing the fat there, blushing. I kiss the spot on your neck again, biting my lip and looking up at you. 

**Heather Chandler**

Widening my eyes slightly at the squeeze, a whine leaves and I look at you, lust fluttering through my eyes. Looking at you is just turning me on, the heat pooling within my only escalating. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I grin and press a kiss to your lips and squeeze your ass, loving the little reactions you gave. 

**Heather Chandler**

Allowing myself to relax, I whimper at the action, slowly pulling out of the kiss to look into your eyes. I run my hand through your hair before fully looking you over, admiring everything about you. The same bright glow returned to my eyes, even if only for a small moment. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I blush and look away, my eyes glancing back at yours for little moments sheepishly, I ask softly.

"What're you staring at, Chandler?"

**Heather Chandler**

Smiling softly, I run your hair back behind your ear, simply cupping your cheek as I speak. 

"What? I can't look at the big bad, Veronica Sawyer? Gotta have a permit now?" 

A chuckle was quick to leave me as I keep your gaze. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I look back at you,  
"Yeah, you're the only one that has that permit."  
I say, a small smile on my face. 

Pressing my lips to yours sweetly, I pull away shortly. 

"I don't wanna do anything that you won't like.."  
I say quietly.  
"Or be uncomfortable from."  
I add.

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding, I make sure that you're aware I understand your concern.

"I know, Baby." 

The familiar name that I had slipped up with, was now more than likely going to be one I used for a while. A small smile curls at my lips and i can already feel my face heating up. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I jug you close, burying my face into your neck.

"We'll get there..."  
I hum, rubbing your back.

**Heather Chandler**

Allowing my arms to wrap around you, I rest my head down on yours, smiling softly as I hum against you.

"Eventually." 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Heather Chandler** _

_Allowing my arms to wrap around you, I rest my head down on yours, smiling softly as I hum against you._

_"Eventually."_

* * *

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

We get up, and I look around, your house was much larger than mine and more spacious, I can't help but gawk a bit. No wonder you were always the best dressed at Westerburg, the other Heathers second only to you. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Throwing it out for my house?" 

Seeing you gawk in awe, I can't help the snicker that leaves me as I stop at the base of the stairs, looking down to you with my hands resting on my hips. 

"Real beauty is right in front of you, Dear." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I roll my eyes, nodding and giggling,  
"Never knew you be a flirt, Babe."

I smile, following you up the stairs, admiring you and the house. Of course though, I admired Heather flaunting herself as she strut in front of me. 

**Heather Chandler**

Smirking, I turn the corner, heading towards my room.

"Flirting from me is nothing new, Veronica." 

My voice had a near playful tone to it, which I wasn't all too familiar with hearing myself. It was new and I would slowly begin to love it. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Arriving at Heather's room, my eyes widen.

"You could fit our homeroom in here!"   
I exclaim, padding around, I come up to a mirror, soon examining myself. 

"I look like hell..."  
I mutter, a bit grossed out about myself. 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking over to you, I chuckle.

"You look perfectly fine." 

Reaching my bed, I rest myself down on it, letting out a small groan as I look up to the ceiling. It felt great to be back home. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"So, what's it like living in a mansion?"  
I ask, smiling and laying down next to you. 

**Heather Chandler**

Shrugging my shoulders, I keep my eyes on the ceiling, not really knowing how to respond. 

"It's alright." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I simply shrug at that. 

"Seems reasonable." 

In that moment, I remembered something. 

"Oh yeah." 

Sitting up to dig through my bag I packed, I pull out the corn nuts we had bought.

"Forgot I had these."   
I say, handing them to you with a small smile. 

**Heather Chandler**

Laughing, I take them, throwing them over to my desk.

"They'll be a good snack later." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nod. 

"So, what's the plan, Chandler? We've got today off and then school tomorrow."   
I remind, propping myself up on my hands. 

**Heather Chandler**

Shrugging, I roll over into you, chuckling softly as I come to rest my head on your chest.

  
“Honestly, I don’t have any clue.” 

  
A thought enters my mind, but I know I’d have to wait for my parents to get home before thinking about bringing it up.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nod, smiling down as you put yourself on top of me. 

“I'm beat to be honest..”   
I admit, lying on my back and resting a hand on your head

**Heather Chandler**

Smiling, I place a small kiss to your chest. 

  
“I know you are.”

  
A part of me wanted to make a remark, I mean, she was just beat. But she also dished out a beating. I just kept it simple.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I relax and run my fingers through your hair, simply, before they go slack and my breathing gets deeper, having started a small nap.

**Heather Chandler**

Chuckling softly as you fall asleep, I slowly pick my head up off your chest. As nice as a nap sounded, I wouldn’t be joining her. Grabbing my phone from my side, I see a few messages and raise a brow.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I feel an absence on my chest and stir, turning on my side, closer to you, then the light of my phone wakes me up. 

“What happened?”   
I ask, rubbing my eyes, even if I hadn't been asleep for very long

**Heather Chandler**

“Nothing.”    
I mumble in reply. 

Shooting my messaging app to the side before bringing up a social media account.

  
“Nothing at all.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_"Nothing."  
I mumble in reply. _

_Shooting my messaging app to the side before bringing up a social media account._

_"Nothing at all."_

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I look up at you suspiciously and turn on my other side, closing my eyes again.

"Whatever you say."  
I mumble softly. 

**Heather Chandler**

Frowning as you turn over, I return to the messages, replying with shaky hands before I place my phone down and run a hand through my hair, rolling over, trying to calm my racing heart. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I can practically feel your heart racing and turn back over.

"Hey, you an tell me anything."  
I promise,  
"I'm here for you."  
I add, looking you in the eye.

**Heather Chandler**

Giving a small nod of my head, I didn't even want to talk about it. I wanted it to blow over and be forgotten, I hated how caring she was.. It hurt my heart, because I wasn't used to having someone care so much about me. 

"I know.." 

Resting my arm over you, I frown as I push your head up with my own, burying my head in your neck. I didn't even know how to continue, I just knew that I wanted to forget it for now. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I take your phone and turn it off, not looking at the messages, and toss it onto your nightstand. 

"Don't worry about that. You're here and you're safe."   
I tell you, running my fingers through your hair.

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, I sigh. 

I couldn't even form a reply, I just closed my eyes with slight contentment. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I'm prone to falling asleep, you've noticed, and I do. Again, my arm draped over your body loosely. 

**Heather Chandler**

Humming softly, I rest a kiss on your neck, slowly allowing myself to fully relax within your hold. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

A small smile draws on my face in my sleep and I breathe deeply, my chest rising and falling lightly. 

**Heather Chandler**

It wasn't long before I entered the dream realm myself. The light airy feeling that sleep brought was much appreciated. 

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I wake up when I hear the large garage door rumble and open, soon I sit up, my arm still resting on you. 

**Heather Chandler**

Groaning at the movement, I put my arm around you, holding you down as I try to get comfy once more. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Giggling softly, I lie back down, resting my head on top of yours once again.

"I think your parents are home."   
I mumble softly. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Good for them."   
I mumble, closing my eyes once more as I nuzzle my head into you. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I chuckle and press a kiss to the top of your head and leave my face there, my nose in your hair and my arms wrapped around you. 

**Heather Chandler**

Humming happily, I simply stay within your embrace. Not really worrying about anything in that moment. I just knew that later I'd have to deal with my parents..

**Veronica Sawyer**

Time passes as we nap before I hear a light knock at your door. My eyes snap open and I nudge you gently. 

**Heather Chandler**

Whining, I keep my head where it is. Before I can even utter words, the door opens and I look at my father with a small roll of my eyes as he smiles, my mother beside him. 

"What if we were naked?" 

**Mr.Chandler**

My mother chuckles as my father shrugs and replies.

"Guess we would've gotten quite the show." 

At that, Heather lets out a laugh, clearly waiting for me to continue. 

"After your friend leaves, we want to talk to you." 

**Heather Chandler**

Arching a brow, I tense, it's more than noticeable. 

"Oh?" 

**Mr.Chandler**

Mrs.Chandler looks away, and I look back to my daughter. 

"It's no-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"She's not leaving anytime soon. Actually, I was going to take her out to dinner later."

My parents exchange a glance before my father sighs, beginning to walk away, clearly upset. 

"What do you guys want anyways?" 

My mother frowns as she reaches for the door handle, a little hesitant as she begins to shut the door. Her words are slow and firm, almost promising. 

**Mrs. Chandler**

"Don't worry about it for now, Sweetheart. We'll worry about it tomorrow." 

Just like that, the door shuts. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I glance between the two of you as the door shuts. 

"I have an idea of what they want to talk to you about." 

I say quietly, but hold my head up high, trying to take the mood off of that, I smile. 

"Thanks for dinner in advance, Babe." 

**Heather Chandler**

"Me too." 

I mutter, keeping my head in the crook of your neck, not really bothering to move. In that moment, I was both annoyed and upset, the littlest thing at this moment would more than likely set me off. Trying to calm down was my best bet, and just being with the older girl was enough. 

Hearing the comment about dinner, I smile brightly, knowing she would love it. 

"Mhm." 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in school, send help.

_**Heather Chandler** _

_"Me too."_

_I mutter, keeping my head in the crook of your neck, not really bother to move. In that moment, I was both annoyed and upset, the littlest thing at this moment would more than likely set me off. Trying to calm down was my best bet, and just being with the older girl was enough._

_Hearing the comment about dinner, I smile brightly, knowing she would love it._

_"Mhm."_

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I rub your back, kissing your forehead.

"Should we get ready?"

I ask, looking down at you. 

**Heather Chandler**

"It's only 3, we can leave in two hours." 

Snuggling back into your hold, I smile at the kiss. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nod and lean back down next to you and tilt your head up to meet your lips, kissing you sweetly. 

**Heather Chandler**

Humming at the action, a hand was quick to find its way into your hair, running through the brown locks effortlessly. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Just when I can tell you're getting into it, I pull away with a smirk.

"It's bad to have sweet stuff before dinner.." 

I say and rest my head on top of yours. 

**Heather Chandler**

Groaning, I let my hand tug at your hair as a sort of punishment. 

"You're fucking annoying." 

I mutter beneath my breath before resting my head back down. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Ow.." 

I mumble with a small smile. I may have stopped, but I make up for it by running my hands over your back in patterns, sighing contently. 

**Heather Chandler**

Snickering slightly at you, I allow myself to relax, slightly arching into the small patterns you chose to make. 

"Where do you want to go by the way?" 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Uh, I didn't think I'd have much of a say." 

I laugh, but continue to answer. 

"Maybe that sushi place?" 

I ask skeptically, my patterns continuing. 

**Heather Chandler**

Moaning at the thought I let out a laugh.

"Um, fuck yes! I've been craving sushi. We were probably going there either way." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Great!" 

I smile, looking down at you. I pull out my phone and begin to sift through social media over your shoulder. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Get that out of here." 

Smacking your phone out of your hand, I was quick to get on top of you, chuckling as I straddle you by your hips. Looking down at you, I smirk before placing a peck on your lips, wanting to do more, but not putting my mind to it. 

"You're with me, you don't need your phone, you hoe." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I stick my tongue out at you, letting it drop.

"What? You jealous?" 

I ask, smirking. I look up at you, a small blush on my face from seeing you straddle me like this. 

**Heather Chandler**

Realizing that I more than likely am, I flush. Not wanting to admit it, but biting my lip as I look away for a short moment, trying not to heat up more than I already was.

"M-Maybe!" 

Looking back to you, I slightly lean back, folding my arms with a small pout. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I rest my hands on your knees. 

"Relax, Heather. I'm yours if you want me to be, and yours alone." 

I tell you.

"My DMs are dry as fuck anyways." 

I giggle, squeezing your knees gently. 

**Heather Chandler**

Gasping slightly, I lean forward, chuckling as I go to kiss you. After our kiss, I rest my forehead on your own, my eyes slightly darkened. 

"Dry as fuck, eh? Hope you're only talking about your DMs." 

Snickering, a side of me would love to be grinding into you, but something holds me back as I simply stare into the green eyes I'd come to love. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I laugh, making that snorting noise I hope you'd have gotten used to. 

"I guess we'll see, Chandler." 

I chuckle, moving my hands to your hips, looking up into your silvery eyes. 

**Heather Chandler**

Smirking, I slightly tense at your hands on my hips, but slowly relax. Kissing you feverishly, the want drives through my head, but I force myself to remain calm, your hands rested right where I wanted them to be, but I wouldn't do anything unless lead to do so. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I feel you tense and start to move my hands off, but when you relax, I chose to leave them. I let my hands slowly but surely roam up your shirt, taking it slow. 

**Heather Chandler**

Gasping softly, my body tenses on its own accord, but I knew it was you, so I was able to calm down. My hands slowly come to rest on your sides as I begin to move my hips against your own. Heat rises in my features, and I know I'm probably blushing crazily. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I smile and break the kiss.

"You okay?" 

I ask carefully, keeping my hands stationary for the time being. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Mhm."

Nodding my head, I look back to you, slowly slipping my hand up my shirt to rest on one of your own hands. My movements slow, nearly stopping as I realize I need to not get too riled up. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nod and let my hands slowly slip back down to the hem of your shirt, proceeding to slip it up your body. 

**Heather Chandler**

Tensing once more, I let my hands fall back down to your stomach, calming myself down to the best of my ability. I wanted to be comfortable beneath your touch, not scared shitless of what could happen. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Once I slip the shirt up over your head, I check in with you constantly, going slower and even stopping as I think I might hurt you. I slide it off your body, leaving you in your crimson bra I had seen before. 

"You're beautiful..." 

I hum softly, looking up at you. 

**Heather Chandler**

My pale skin flushed as I look away, I bring my bottom lip between my teeth with a small chuckle. Despite all the people I had been with.. This was different. I wasn't doing it for status or anything.. I wanted to reply to the comment, but the cool breeze blowing through the window and connecting with my warmed skin sent a shiver down my spine, giving me more of a reason to not say anything.. Just to relish and be thankful for the words. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I now leave my hands on your hips again, kissing your collarbone, and leaving small pink marks for people to gawk at tomorrow at school. 

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing at the action, I allow my hands to slide up from your stomach, running them through your hair. I tilt my head back, closing my eyes contently, of course, I couldn't stay quiet for that long. 

"Am I your property now?" 

I chuckle, feeling the kisses get a tad bit tougher. I couldn't tell if the girl was trying to give me a hickey, but I'd be more than glad to tell her she was doing it wrong. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"N-No, just.." 

I blush, pulling away and feeling silly, not having nearly as much experience in this department as you. 

"I think it'd be sick for people to ask who you let give you hickeys this time..." 

I say sheepishly. 

**Heather Chandler**

"With how soft you're being, there's gonna be nothing there." 

Opening my eyes, they connect with your own before I let my fingers slip beneath your shirt, resting there for a moment, almost wanting to hear you say it was alright for me to strip you. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nod softly, the only other time I'd been like this with anyone was JD, and that was mostly me anyways, so being asked to do anything in this context was new and exciting for me. 

**Heather Chandler**

Slipping your shirt up over your head, I toss it over to the side. My eyes widen slightly as I look you over, smiling softly as I showed my affection by beginning kisses down your neck. It originally began with a small kiss on the lips, trailing down your jawline. Once I reached your neck, I nearly force your head up, a small snicker leaving me as I lick from your pulse point down and then back up. I'd be sure to mark my territory. While we were new, no one would be able to even look at you in my eyes. Beginning to kiss at your pulse point, it wasn't long before I allowed my teeth to graze over the sensitive area. Biting down on the flesh, I pull it back with my teeth for a short moment before sucking at the bite before allowing my tongue to run over it, soothing the soon to be bruised mark. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I move my head to the side a bit, giving you more access and let out a small moan as you concentrate on the sweet spot on my neck, I let my hands down again, resting on your hips. I look down at you, between my neck and your face, my own a blushing red mess. 

**Heather Chandler**

Pulling back one last time on your pulse point, I let it go with a small kiss. A smirk plays on my lips as I hear the moan leave you and it wasn't long before I allowed my hands to run up your sides, slowly cupping your cheeks as I bring you into a short kiss. 

"You're gonna be fun." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I kiss back before lightly gasping for breath.

"Hope so.. Damn, Heather.." 

Running my fingers over the tender skin, I watch you for a moment. 

**Heather Chandler**

Smirking, I kiss you promptly, slowly running my hands over your stomach. 

"There's more where that came from." 

Grinning, I start to slow down in my movements, letting my nails drag up your stomach before allowing my fingertips to run down, soothing the small sting. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I arch my back into you a bit, biting my lip and hissing through my teeth in pleasure. I let my fingers play with the hem of your skirt, pulling it back then letting it slap you

**Heather Chandler**

Snickering quietly, at the small snap of my skirt, I let out a small hiss. Almost glaring you down, it fades away as I grind my hips forward into you. Only once, but enough to catch your attention. Hell, it caught my attention more, not even realizing how rough I had decided to do so. Backfiring with my original action, a whine leaves me and I instantly flush, hating how I went from being in control to suddenly vulnerable by my own movement.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I smile and return the favor, bringing my hips up to meet yours, and practically melding together. I loved the changes of attitude i got out of you, loving both being controlling and controlled

**Heather Chandler**

“F..Fuck..”

  
Instead of stopping my movements, I slowly continue them, flushing as I slowly bring your face to my own, kissing you for a moment before letting our lips break so I can let out a soft moan, dropping my head against your neck.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I let out a low moan by your ear,   
"K-keep that up” 

I say softly, biting my lip and kissing your cheek lovingly

**Heather Chandler**

“Mhm..”

  
Nearly whining out my response, my arms lock around your neck holding you close as I slow my thrusts, clearly not liking how vulnerable I was becoming.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I decide to entertain you a bit, not much of it fake, only showing it was what i normally wouldn't've done, 

"H-Heather..” 

I moan softly, trying to tell you you had control of me in this moment

**Heather Chandler**

“Fucking hell, Veronica..”

  
Groaning at my name leaving your mouth, I rest my head down on yours, kissing your forehead before doing so. I continue my thrusts, slowly getting slower and more powerful than quick with less power. In the end I’m sure they’d pick up, but for now I swore every part of me was on fire.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I let one hand slide up your thigh, moving the flimsy fabric and my fingers hover on your hips.

**Heather Chandler**

Humming my approval, I hold your head close to my chest, my breaths slowly quickening as I pick my pace up, my head resting down on your own with each thrust. I could feel myself heating up and your hand slowly sliding up my thigh was going to drive me insane.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I palm your core, getting around the panties you wore, biting my lip. I let loose a few more low moans, my other hand behind your back, pulling you into me

**Heather Chandler**

“V-Ver-Veronica..”

  
Tensing as I feel your hand, a whimper leaves me as I drop my head against you. My grip on you began to tighten as I slowly began to grind myself into your hand instead of you. It was more than satisfying.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I almost pull away, thinking i hurt you but when i see the rest of your reaction, i rub two fingers in tight circles around your clit, moaning soft

**Heather Chandler**

Moaning at the action, I pick my head up off of yours, almost dropping my head back. For such a small movement, it felt beyond good, and for such a tough person, I was rather sensitive when it came to sexual encounters.    


My eyes open for a short moment as I look at you. The normal silver gaze many were accustomed to seeing had gone dark, nearly now gray in color.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I bring your face up, making out with you as i did so, my own core growing hot. I smile up at you as you had fun

**Heather Chandler**

Humming into the kiss nearly the entire time, they sometimes come out more as whines as if I’m terrified of fully letting myself go. My hands slip down your stomach, finding their way beneath the hem of your shorts, I was pretty quick to ignore teasing, going straight beneath your underwear. Feeling how wet you already were, I whine into our kiss, moaning as I buck my hips slightly against your fingers as I find your clit with no problem. Pressing two fingers on the sensitive nub, I was quick with my fingers, wasting no time in creating a quick pace almost torturous with how quick I began instead of easing you into it.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I let my hips buck against your hand, arching my back,   
"Fuck, H-heather” 

I moan, spreading my legs a bit farther. I hold onto you with the other hand and waste no time picking up the pace for you

**Heather Chandler**

Letting out a near cry, my hips involuntarily buck against your hand as my free hand grips your shoulder, my other hand continuing its pace as I slowly feel heat begin to pool beneath my stomach. It felt like a spring was being pushed down on, just waiting to come undone.   


“F..Fuck...”   


The familiar thoughts began to flood my mind and for a minute I grew scared. My hips were moving on their own accord, but my grip on your shoulder was near deadly. My fingers faltered over your clit, but I did my best as I pushed them down, swiping them along the sensitive nub quicker than before, hoping to get you off before I came.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I notice your slight change in attitude and start to real my conscience back in, but when you start to go faster, i can only return that by quickening the pace i have on your clit, moaning hard

**Heather Chandler**

Groaning as you quicken your pace, I do my best to hold off my orgasm, working on you just a bit more harshly. I’d let your hand continue, of course, but I’d control myself and wait till you finished. A small whine leaves me as I bring my teeth back to your neck, nipping at the flesh there.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I finish soon after, moaning particularly loudly and arching my back, my hips spasming. I bite my lip quickly, sheepishly, wanting you to feel good too

**Heather Chandler**

“V-Ronnie....”

  
Whining against your neck, my free hand grabs at your back, my nails scratching down with each thrust of my hips against your fingers. It wasn’t long before I came myself. The whine that leave me sounded more like a cry. Instead of being a pleasant peaceful moan, it was a cry. Hearing myself almost scared me as my nails scratched harshly at your back, my body freezing as I feel myself let go. It had been ages since someone else had touched me after that.. I was almost terrified. I didn’t want to be though, I wanted to be calm, but as my eyes glued shut, I pushed my head into your neck, soft moans dying out into whimpers as I slowed my motions to ride out the wave of pleasure that overtook me. 

  
“V-Veronica...”

  
Whining out your name, I can feel my body heat up, my head was resting in the crook of your neck as I nearly collapsed on top of you.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I rub your back as you ride out your climax, knowing you were feeling bad again, 

"Hey, hey, you're okay, I'm not him, and you're safe. “ 

I tell you soothingly, wrapping my arms around you gently. 

“You were wonderful” 

I tell you, kissing the side of your head

**Heather Chandler**

Humming against you with a small whine, I slowly slip my hand out of your shorts. I keep you close, shaking slightly as I open my eyes, hoping to get rid of the thoughts clouding my mind. I hated that they crippled me from enjoying the moment, no matter how hard I tried, it was almost as if it didn’t matter.    
Trying to push my fear to the back of my mind, I slowly place a kiss to the mark I had made earlier, speaking softly, almost out of character.   


“You were too.”

**Veronica Sawyer**

I rub your back and lay you down next to me, spooning you. I draw patterns into your back, kissing the back

**Heather Chandler**

Slowly curling up, I frown as I look ahead, feeling as though I might have ruined the moment. I don’t say much, I just sigh quietly at the patterns going along my back as well as the kiss.

**Veronica Sawyer**

“I know i said it already but you were great, i kinda feel bad, finishing before you and all...” 

I mutter, my palm resting on your shoulder blade

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing, I slowly lean back into your hold, letting my voice leave me, far more gentle than even I’m used to. Almost weak.   


“Don’t be.. I wanted you to.”

**Veronica Sawyer**

I rest my head in your hair, breathing softly, 

"Oh... Okay” 

I smile against your neck

**Heather Chandler**

“Mhm..”

  
Trailing off, I slowly close my eyes, shaking slightly as I shoot them back open, unable to close them without seeing the same fucking scene in my mind.


	17. Chapter 17

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_"Mhm."_

_Trailing off, I slowly close my eyes, shaking slightly as I shoot them back open, unable to close them without seeing the same fucking scene in my mind._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I feel you shaking. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" 

I ask, sitting up and looking down at you.

**Heather Chandler**

“Don’t fucking be behind me.” 

  
My response is near cold. I knew you didn’t know, but in that moment my caring side began to leave.. I hated it, because I knew it was happening, but I also knew it was just how I grew to defend myself.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I flinch, getting the old cold side from you and move over so I'm in front of you. 

“Sorry..” 

I say quietly

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing, I look down, almost ashamed of myself. That was just how I was, I couldn’t beat myself for it, things were just like that, sadly. I didn’t even want to look into your eyes, I was terrified of how I had acted and more scared of what we had just done. I had wanted it to happen, of course.. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t feel uncomfortable afterwords.

** Veronica Sawyer **

“I-I'm gonna get a shower...” 

I say quietly and get up, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

**Heather Chandler**

Slowly getting up, I’m quick to follow.

  
“Let me join you.”

  
It wasn’t like I was going to give you much of a choice.

**Veronica Sawyer**

“Are you sure?” 

I ask, pushing the bathroom door open and letting you follow. I don't really know what to do, but I felt like the reason for you feeling scared again

** Heather Chandler  **

“Mhm.” 

  
I was more than sure. I wanted to get the fear out of my system. Maybe washing it away would actually work..

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nod and start running the bath, sticking my feet in and changing the water temperature whenever we needed to.

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing as I begin to strip the rest of my clothes off, I close the door to my private bathroom. Putting my clothes on the counter, I slowly run a hand up my side, running it back down to slowly slip off my shorts, then eventually my argyle socks would follow. Catching your eyes in the mirror, I smile softly.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I blush and look away, even though we were together now, I still was sheepish about all this. When the water is nice and warm, I slip in, moaning softly as my muscles un-clench.

**Heather Chandler**

Chuckling softly, I slowly unclip my bra, tensing a little as I see teeth marks on my right breast. The flashback threatens to return, but then I look towards the shower behind me. It keeps me sane, keeps me from plummeting into a pool of insanity. I hesitate as I go to take my underwear off though. The mark on my inner thigh nearly kills me as I come to slip them off. Fear flutters through my system, but I keep it at ease as I kick them off to the side, running a hand back through my hair before I turn around with a nervous smile.

**Veronica Sawyer**

My face is fully flushed, “It's the water, it's hot, that's why I'm....”   
I hesitate, getting the right words,   
"Like this.”   
I say, pointing to my face.

I look back up at you though, you looked stunning, and almost all of Westerburg would give up an arm and a leg go be in my shoes

**Heather Chandler**

Chuckling, I slowly step in, closing the sliding glass door behind me.   


“You’re too cute for your own good, Sawyer.”    


I mumble, kissing you softly as I let the water begin to slip down my front.    
The feeling was precious. Being with someone that genuinely cared for me and was so nervous.. It was cute.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I kiss back, my blush fading a tad bit before pulling away and sliding over to sit next to you as the jets in the water pound lightly on our backs.

**Heather Chandler**

Slowly bringing myself down to rest beside you, I slowly rest my head down on you. The small sigh that leaves me shows that I’m more than content without our current contact.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sigh, immediately understanding your feelings in this moment. I take your hand under the water, holding it gently.

** Heather Chandler **

Humming, I place a small kiss to your shoulder, looking ahead with pain clouding my silver eyes. It would fade, but for that moment, it remained.. As if something were telling me this wasn’t going to work out, despite how desperate I was for it to.

**Veronica Sawyer**

“Whats eatin’ you, babe?” 

I ask, turning toward you, the water rippling around us. I want to help, and I wish I'd known sooner, or kept what had happened from happening.

** Heather Chandler **

Looking over, almost a little frightened, I shake my head.

  
“Nothing.”

  
I was quick to try and dismiss the subject, wanting to live in the moment of solitude for a while longer. Somehow, I just knew that wouldn’t work.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I sigh, 

"Again, if you don't want to tell me, I can respect that but,”   
I hesitate,   
"It feels better when you tell someone whats going on...”   
I say quietly.

**Heather Chandler**

The want to spit back at the girl rang through my head. All the lights saying to do so, but I clenched my fist beneath the water, able to hold back the nasty reply.   


“I know, Hon..”

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nod and sit back again, grabbing the soap and starting to wash up. When I'm done I hand it to you. 

"No talking necessary.” 

I laugh.

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes, I proceed to wash up, silent nearly the entire time. I didn’t know how to respond, and a part of me felt as if I didn’t need to respond.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I get clean and rinse off, the bath quickly becoming soapy. I take a deep breath in and out, standing up.

**Heather Chandler**

Following your movements, I was quick to follow after, beginning to drain the bath tub, as I look to the shower directly next to it.   


“I honestly can’t stand washing up in a bath tub, you’re just sitting in your own filth.”    


I murmur, quick to step onto the carpet and then carry myself over to the shower, shutting the door behind me as I turn on the water, watching you as I wait for it to heat up.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I laugh,  
"I kinda like it, it's relaxing, and I got clean!” 

I say, shrugging, and putting the towel over my shoulder.

**Heather Chandler**

Shrugging, I run my hands back through my hair, enjoying the feeling of the water slipping down my back. It was a satisfying feeling, to just feel the warmth embody you for a moment.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I cant help but stare for a moment before the fog clouds the glass and I shake my head, bringing myself out of my trance and drying off.

** Heather Chandler **

Getting the last of the soap out of my hair, I remain in place. It felt comforting to feel the warmth envelope me, even if it came and went. The hot droplets slipped down my figure with ease as I slowly ran my hands up my body, humming quietly at my actions.


	18. Chapter 18

_** Heather Chandler ** _

_ Getting the last of the soap out of my hair, I remain in place. It felt comforting to feel the warmth envelope me, even if it came and went. The hot droplets slipped down my figure with ease as I slowly ran my hands up my body, humming quietly at my actions. _

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I head back into your room and change, before I peek my head into the bathroom,   
"Do you have any games?”   
I ask.

**Heather Chandler**   


Thinking over the question for a minute, I nod,   
“Yeah, Super Paper Mario should be on top of my Wii-U. So help me god if you somehow scratch my baby or my disc I will kill you.”    


The threat leaves half-hearted, but still holding onto itself.

** Veronica Sawyer **   


I laugh,   
“Okay, okay!”   
I close the door and sit on the carpet in front of your huge TV and pop the disc in.

**Heather Chandler**   


Turning off the faucet with a small sigh, I open the sliding door, grabbing the towel off the rack before shutting the door behind me. Humming quietly as I walk into the carpet to keep the floor from getting drenched, I proceed to dry myself off.   


“Fuck me..”   


Realizing I left my change of clothes out on my bed, a small groan leaves me. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen me naked, I mean.. We fucked with everything on, so, there was that.. Most we did was take a small bath together, half of us was underwater anyways. I realized just how much I was overthinking it as I wrap the towel in my hair, slowly opening the door, my skin near instantly flushing.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I hear the door open and pause the game, and turn to look at you, turning red faster than you could say ‘corn nuts’. My eyes happen to scan you from the waist up and I look away, unsure if you'd wanted me to see, even if we did just take a bath together.

**Heather Chandler**   


Heating up more than I wanted to, I head towards my bed. The want to say something rested on the tip of my tongue, but was there even anything to say? Reaching for my normal attire, I let out a small sigh, looking towards the screen with a small chuckle as I see where you are.   


“Why're you staring at a rock?”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“O-oh, um..” 

i shake my head and look back at the screen, unpausing it and continuing the game.

** Heather Chandler **   


Smiling, I slowly slip on my underwear, watching the screen nearly half the time, faltering in my movements here and there.   


“You need to shift the screen. There’s a secret door behind that pillar.”    


My expertise on the game was pretty clear as I watch you for a moment, waiting for you to do as I said.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I do, and see the door, running to it and entering,   
“Ohh!”   
I say, nodding and continuing, my hands jerking the controls on your controller.

**Heather Chandler**   


Rolling my eyes, I walk forward, not even fully dressed as I lean down next to you, taking the controller from you.   


“Lemme do this. Favorite boss fight, don’t judge me.”    


Seeing the beautiful desert landscape, it wasn’t before a dragon slowly began to emerge from the ground, shooting directly towards the character.   


“The trick is to bait the same attack constantly. It works out really well if you can time it right. Sometimes you can even one shot him if you do it just right.”    
My eyes narrow slightly as I watch the screen waiting for the proper moment to strike.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I blush, watching you concentrate, along with your beautiful figure, my face goes red. 

“Take the lead, beautiful."

I say softly.

**Heather Chandler**   


“I always have to.”    
I mumble, sounding slightly annoyed as I wait. 

  
Seeing the opportunity, I mash the button quickly and at that same moment, the TV shuts off and the Wii-U resets.   


“What the fuck?!”    


Watching the screen shut down and the Wii-U turn back on, I roll my eyes instantly shutting the damn thing off.   


“Piece of shit.”   


Getting up to put the controller on the counter, I reach for a controller of a different console, handing it back to you.

“I have somethin’ else. I wanna see you rage, I think it’d be adorable to see you pissed off, so long as the controller doesn’t go through my $7,000 TV.”    


Placing in the disc, I smile promptly as Dark Souls 3 loads up.   
Turning back to look at you, a smirk is evident among my other flushed features.

* * *

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I narrow my eyes at you playfully,   
“Hmm, I'll give this a shot.”   
I say, starting the game. 

At first it goes well, but within minutes I'm seething,   
"Come ON!”   
I scream, mashing controls and buttons again and again. My face is contorted in rage as I try and beat the same boss for at least the 3rd time.

**Heather Chandler**   


Having changed, I watch intently from my spot on the bed.   


“You’re doing it wrong.”    


I let out in an annoyed hiss, signaling for you to give me the controller.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I hand you the controller forcefully, annoyed,   
"Games’ just rigged, that;s what it is!”   
I say angrily.

**Heather Chandler**   


“No, you just suck.” 

  
I reply, running from the boss. While doing my actions, I scoot to the edge of the bed, watching the screen as I dodge a few enemies, still going nowhere near the boss.   


"There’s a trick here that makes this fight a lot easier.”   


Turning a corner, I run head on into a skeleton and growl as it managed to hit me during my roll.    


“You want to get to a high vantage point, the boss can’t hurt you there, but you can definitely hurt it.”    


Reaching the top, broken area of the castle, I wait for the boss to get into position before promptly plummeting down, killing the boss in one shot as the character digs her sword into the Wyvern’s skull.    
The victory screen pops up and the soul is received.   


“See? That isn’t so hard.”

** Veronica Sawyer **   


I grumble and take the controller back, continuing the game, progressing to the next boss.

**Heather Chandler**   


Placing a kiss on your neck, I come to rest my head on your shoulder, watching you play intently. Being sure to point out each and every mistake.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“I know, I know!”   
I drawl, continuing with the game, my moves a bit more refined as you help me.

**Heather Chandler**   


“Okay, so, he’s going to be seriously aggressive. If you can parry one of his attacks, you can land an L1 hit and then an R1 hit. It’ll drain his meter quickly, and then on the third parry you can go hammer with L1 and he should be down.”    


Pointing out where to go from there, I continue to watch, making sure you follow each word and scowling if you don’t.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I mess up a bit but quickly fix it and beat the boss, earning its soul. 

"Yes!”   
I hum, continuing the game.

**Heather Chandler**   


“Good girl.” 

  
Kissing you on the cheek, I smile with a small sense of pride as you continue onward.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I love the praise and a warm feeling bubbles in my stomach, making me smile and finish the game with ease.

**Heather Chandler**   


“Look at you.” 

  
I smirk, taking the controller from you before kissing you.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I hum,   
"Mhm!”   
Against your lips and kiss back, a smirk playing on my face.


	19. Chapter 19

_ **Veronica Sawyer**   
_

__ I hum,   
"Mhm!”   
Against your lips and kiss back, a smirk playing on my face.

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Turning off the console, I shut the tv off, laying you back on the bed. I was quick to straddle you, realizing how you had reacted before. Although I had no intentions of doing anything, I leaned down to rest my head on your chest, chuckling quietly against you.   


“This is honestly comfortable..”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Really?”   
I blush and smile, putting a hand in your hair and stroking it gently.

**Heather Chandler**   


“Mhm.”    
I mumble against your chest, placing small kisses there before I bring myself forward a bit to kiss you on the lips.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I gasp softly then kiss back, holding your hands. I liked having you on top of me and I smile into our kiss.

**Heather Chandler**   


Humming at the gasp, I take your hands in my own, running my thumbs over your knuckles as I do so.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I pull away, breathing a bit ragged as I smile up at you. 

“Whats up, Chandler?”   
I ask, smirking.

** Heather Chandler **

“The ceiling as of the moment. And for you, that’d be me.” 

  
Smirking at my remark, I slowly pull you to sit up, keeping my hands around your neck for a moment.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I roll my eyes, sitting up for you, leaning up against the plush pillows you had.

**Heather Chandler**   


“We should’ve probably left for dinner about an hour ago.”    


Looking towards the window, I can see the sun slowly setting. It wasn’t like I couldn’t call some place and have them remain open, so we could have a place to ourselves.. That sounded quite nice actually.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Oh, should we call in?”   
I ask, as I move to get up and change.

**Heather Chandler**   


Shrugging, I almost look disappointed when you slip out from beneath me.    


“I could call and make a resvo. It’ll be all good, just toss me my phone.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I hand it to you then go digging in my bag for something relatively nice to wear tonight.

**Heather Chandler**   


I was quick to call the place we talked about before, the nice sushi place down by the small river that ran through the area. Making our reservations were easy, the woman on the other end of the line was very understanding as I told her that I didn’t want to have to be seen out in public. It was nearly easy to fake being a public figure with foreigners, but we were quite well known..    


“Reservations at 8:30. It’s 7:30, takes about half an hour to get there, so.. I’m gonna go change, and then we can leave, okay?”    


Almost not even waiting for a response, I begin my walk for my closet, letting my phone rest on the bed.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I nod, finding a nice blue dress, and changing. I head into your bathroom and start doing my hair.

**Heather Chandler**   


Heading into my closet, I was quick with finding what to wear. Picking out a scarlet red dress, of course. Hugged every curve, and came down just enough to show off some cleavage to drive the girl crazy. When I came out, I was quick to head into the bathroom, having put on red heels to join my attire, the familiar clack against the floor sounded through our ears, echoing off the walls.   


“I have a pair of heels you could fit into. They’re black, but they could go with that.”    
I point out as I open the cabinet, wasting no time with my makeup.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I don't put on any makeup, but put a pin in my hair that I thought you;d find tasteful. I notice your cleavage and smile a bit, and respond.   
"I dunno, I kinda like being the shorter one, and plus the clacking is your thing.”   
I laugh.

**Heather Chandler**   


Rolling my eyes, I finish up my mascara, along with my eyeliner and look over to you.   


“You like being shorter, yet you’re taller than me? I’m literally only taller than you when I’m wearing heels.”    


A small chuckle leaves me as I cap the mascara, putting it back before running a hand back through my hair, fixing it here and there.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Mhm!”   
I hum padding out of the room to find my flats. When I do I sit on the side of your bed and scroll through socials

**Heather Chandler**   


Walking out not too long later, I grab my phone, my small purse and then take my keys off of their hanging position on the wall.   


“You ready, Sawyer?”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Hell yeah, Chandler!”   
I smile, following you out the door and down the steps. I had never been on a date with _THE_ Heather Chandler before, so I had no idea what to expect.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!

_ **Veronica Sawyer**   
_

_ “Hell yeah, Chandler!”   
I smile, following you out the door and down the steps. I had never been on a date with THE Heather Chandler before, so I had no idea what to expect. _

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Getting into my precious Porsche, I adjust my mirrors before turning the key. The purr of the engine caused me to smile as I turned to look at you.   
“Don’t scratch my car in anyway, or so help me god.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Say I scratched your car, what would you do?”   
I laugh. I would never do anything like that, but my curiosity got the better of me.

** Heather Chandler **   


A near death glare seizes me as I stop at the end of the driveway. Looking over at you, it’s as if you decided to joke about something forbidden.   
“You’d be walking there, and back. Plus, paying for getting it buffed out. As far as I know, you can’t afford that, so you’d be in debt to me, and trust me.”   
Leaning a bit closer, I look into your eyes, my own darkening slightly before I turn back to pull out.   
“My punishments are brutal.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I scoot over a bit in my seat.  
"Gee okay...”   
I say, calming down.   
“Am I allowed to play music?”   
I ask.

**Heather Chandler**   


“Depends.”    
Looking to my radio, I pull down the road, beginning to concentrate more on the road, but still speaking.   
“I’m not going to listen to any disgusting ass shit in my car.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I put on the radio, then, liking the song I start belting the lyrics, throwing my hands up and singing.

**Heather Chandler**   


Looking over for a short moment, I narrow my eyes at the road, rolling them as I let out a sly remark.   
“Didn’t realize I was taking a Kindergartner out to dinner.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Shut up, Chandler, you like that I'm here.”   
I laugh, in the moment and continue with the song, and point at you dramatically when the singer talks about their love interest.

**Heather Chandler**   


Rolling my eyes, I mutter something inaudibly under my breath as I pull into the restaurant. A small shake of my head was all I gave as I stopped the car and looked over.   
“Don’t embarrass me.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I stop dancing and get out, making sure to look regal enough for you. We walk in and are quickly seated, the rest of the restaurant empty.

**Heather Chandler**   


Looking over the menu, I hold back a small yawn, as I look over at you.   
“What’re you getting?”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Uh, the dragon roll looks good?”   
I say, honestly a bit overwhelmed by the options and how much they were.

** Heather Chandler **   


Shrugging I nod,   
“Could get a volcano roll while we’re at it, Roe doesn’t sound bad either. Spicy tuna, maybe a few avocado rolls.. Sound good?”    
Turning to get your opinion, a small smile curls at my lips.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Y-Yeah, that sounds great.”   
I nod at the waiter that came by, taking up our food orders and respective drink orders. I order a sprite.

**Heather Chandler**   


Smiling as the woman sets down the green tea, I thank her promptly before returning my gaze to you.   
“A sprite?”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“I don't really go to Asian restaurants... Or restaurants often.”   
I admit, looking around at all the fancy decor.

**Heather Chandler**   


“Japanese.”    
I correct your ignorance with a small roll of my eyes.   
“This place has been here for a while, I’ve come here a few times with my parents for my birthday.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Oh, that's cool, and isn’t Japan in Asia?”   
I ask, watching as the waitress returns my sprite and I smile, thanking her and taking a sip.

**Heather Chandler**   


“East Asia to be more specific.”    
I mumble, not wanting to talk too much about the culture of the restaurant. I was almost scared of offending the workers, but I knew it was just small talk and nothing offensive towards their kind. I just felt as though I was nearly forbidden to speak about the origins of the area I was currently eating at. Odd, but somehow crippling.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Okay, okay..”   
I say, setting my drink down and looking over at you.

"You okay? You seem on edge..”   
I ask, a bit worried.

**Heather Chandler**   


Shaking my head, I force a smile, having gotten pretty well at doing so.   
“I’m fine.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Um, okay..”   
I say, not believing you one bit. The waitress brings our food and I thank her, looking at all the food and how great it looked.

**Heather Chandler**   


Thanking the woman promptly, I slowly pick up the chopsticks she brought, beginning to pick up one of the rolls and pop it in my mouth. The taste was amazing, the satisfying crunch, with the soft avocado..    
“Fuck..”   
I mumble after I finish the one, placing a hand over my mouth as I laugh.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I take my chopsticks and put them in my hand, trying to copy your motions, but failing miserably every time I try to grab something it slips or my chopsticks don't hold it. I have a concentrated expression on my face as I try to pick up a roll.

**Heather Chandler**   


Watching with a small smirk, I pick up the roll you’re trying to take and pop it into my mouth with ease, snickering as I do so.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I stick my tongue out at you and pick up a roll easily with my fingers. I look at you triumphantly, grinning.

**Heather Chandler**   


“Really?”    
Rolling my eyes, I shake my head with a small laugh as I take another one.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I giggle, taking another, eating happily. When I swallow and finish I say,   
“Damn, I can't remember the last time I had Japanese food of this quality!”

**Heather Chandler**   


Scowling at how loud you were being, I finish another roll, looking at the staff with an awkward smile.   
“Will you put a sock in it, Veronica? Jesus Christ..”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I roll my eyes, as I quiet down, crossing my arms and sipping my sprite.

**Heather Chandler**   


Looking at you and arching a brow, I finish up our shared dinner, placing money on the table as I lean back for a moment.   
“I really got lucky, didn’t I?”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Lucky with what?”   
I ask, looking up at you and sitting up straighter.

**Heather Chandler**   


“With you.”    
I mumble in reply, smiling as the waitress takes our plates and the money, thanking me immensely as she walks back, talking quickly with her coworkers and showing them the massive tip.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I laugh as we get up.  
"What are you talking about..?”   
I ask, shaking my head with a smirk, a small blush on my face.

**Heather Chandler**   


“You, obviously.”    
Walking out of the establishment, I say my farewells to the staff before reaching my Porsche.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Well yeah, but what do you mean?”   
I ask, sitting next to you and looking out at the night sky, counting stars.

**Heather Chandler**   


Shrugging, I turn on the car, slowly beginning to pull out.   
“Couldn’t tell you, Sawyer.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Oh, okay...”   
I say, getting used to this and leaning back in the seat, relaxing and resting my hand out the window.

**Heather Chandler**   


Driving down the street, a small yawn leaves me as we stop at a red light. I let out a small groan as I rest back against my seat, watching the light.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Whats your favorite song?”   
I ask, looking through my phone for a song I think you’ll like.

**Heather Chandler**   


Shrugging I keep my eyes on the road, waiting for a car to go by as we stop.   
“I’m not opposed to anything, Veronica. But I will voice my opinion if your taste is complete shit.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“My taste is impeccable, as it is with girls!”   
I smirk and start playing Lipgloss, letting you see how you like it.

**Heather Chandler**   


Raising a brow at the radio, I was quick to shake my head, voicing my disapproval.   
“What the fuck is this?”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I mouth the lyrics, sticking my hands in the air, my feet moving to the beat.

**Heather Chandler**   


Changing the song midway through the chorus, I look over at you.    
“Never again.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Rude."  
I laugh, then ask,   
"Well, what do you wanna listen to?”

**Heather Chandler**   


Shrugging, I pull into my driveway, eyeing your house as I park.   
“Nothing now.”

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Oh... Okay..”   
I sigh, picking up my phone as we head inside.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psyke, I lied, y'all get an extra chapter because I miscounted. xD

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_"Oh.. Okay.."  
I mumble, slowly picking my phone up as I follow you into the house. _

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Following you inside, I shut the door promptly behind us, smiling to you before I catch sight of my parents sitting on the couch. Their smiles are warm, yet I can see a certain look in their eyes.. It was one most Chandler’s could see without further notice..   
“Hey, Ronnie. Would you mind going upstairs and starting the jacuzzi? I’ll be up in a few.”    
I turn to you quickly, no sense of urgency in my tone, but wanting you upstairs.

**Veronica Sawyer**

“Oh, sure... See you in a bit..”   
I say, heading up the spiral staircase. I knew something was off, but I couldn't place it.

**Heather Chandler**

As you walk off, I was quick to turn to my parents, my gaze going from fiery hot, to ice cold.   
“You seriously can’t drop it?”    
Walking to the edge of the couch, I look between them both before my father sits up.   


**Mr.Chandler**

“Andrew’s nose is broken and he is in the hospital with broken ribs, Heather. How are we supposed to drop that?”    


**Heather Chandler**

Taking a small step back as my father stands, I see slight fear like my mother’s eyes as she rests her hand on his arm, urging him to sit back down.    
“Th-That’s not my problem! I-“   


**Mr.Chandler**

“You what?! He said you walked in and beat him to a bloody pulp!”    


**Heather Chandler**

Interjecting, I was quick to state facts, despite throwing my new found girlfriend under the bus.   
“I did not lay a hand on that disgusting pig. Veronica did, thank you very much. She was protecting me.”    
My mother raised a brow, quick to cut my father off before he could speak.   


**Mrs.Chandler**

“Protecting you? I-“   


**Heather Chandler**

“It’s.. Complicated-“   


**Mr.Chandler**

“Complicated?”    
My father takes out his phone, slowly opening his photos and videos.    
“What’s complicated, is finding out my daughter is sleeping with my co-worker and then beats him to a pulp to get him to keep quiet.”    


**Heather Chandler**

Widening my eyes as I see the video, I step back, my heart losing its rhythm as I shake my head.   
“N-No! It wasn’t like that! I-“   


**Mr.Chandler**

“Then tell me what it was, Heather!”   


**Heather Chandler**

I can feel my back hit the wall and my mother telling my father to calm down, and it all seemed to come crashing down as I look away, fighting back tears as I tried to maintain my composure.   
How do you tell your family those aren’t consensual videos?

**Veronica Sawyer**

I hear what’s going on, not by eavesdropping or anything, but sound echoes in your house so I was down on the double.   
“Wait wait wait! I can explain!”   
I say, getting between you and your father. And I hesitantly ask.   
"Do you remember that night, Mr. Chandler?”

**Mr.Chandler**

The minute you come testing down the stairs my gaze darkened as I turn my head, trying not to even look in anyone’s general direction.   
My father looks at you, folding his arms.   
“I don’t even know when these videos were taken, Sawyer. Do you think I’d-“   


**Heather Chandler**

“You wouldn’t remember that night.”    
I mutter, loud enough for him to hear.   


**Mr.Chandler**

My father drops his gaze from you, looking towards me.   
“Oh? And why is-“   


**Heather Chandler**

“You were too busy getting wasted with all your office friends..”   
I couldn’t find myself saying more, everything seemed to stop.

**Veronica Sawyer**

“You were too busy getting wasted to hear your daughter getting hurt upstairs.”   
I tell him, getting straight to the point, still between you two.

**Heather Chandler**

“Veronica-“   
Getting cut off, my father looks at me, my mothers eyes wide.   


**Mr.Chandler**

“You mean getting fucked like the little slut she is?”   


**Mrs.Chandler**

My mother instantly gets up, smacking my father’s arm,    
“Richard!”   


**Mr.Chandler**

“It’s the truth!”   
He turns to look my mother in the eye before looking back to us.

**Veronica Sawyer**

“We’re leaving Heather. Get your stuff.”   
I growl, not breaking eye contact with your father. I crack my knuckles,   
"How dare you say that, bastard.”   
I say lowly, my eyes full of fire.

**Mrs.Chandler**

“Please, stop!”   
My mother stands in front of the two of you, pushing my father back as she looks to you, clearly not liking the idea of violence being involved.   


**Heather Chandler**

“It wasn’t like that.”   
I mumble from behind you, trying to find the courage to say something more.

**Veronica Sawyer**

“Lets go.”   
I say, looking at you gently, but with a firm look. I back us up toward the stairs.

**Heather Chandler**

Keeping my ground, I glare at you for a short moment, looking back to my parents. They didn’t know, and I couldn’t hold it over their heads.. My father was a real asshole, but that would change..   
“Dad, it wasn’t like that-“   


**Mr.Chandler**

“From what I heard it was exactly like that-“   


**Heather Chandler**

“Did you even watch the fucking video?”    


**Mr.Chandler**

My father obviously shakes his head,   
“Why would I watch my daughter getting bent ove-“   


**Heather Chandler**

“Maybe you should fucking watch it before calling me a slut.”    
Grabbing his phone, I look at him, tears in my eyes for a moment as I look away.   
“Do you even care? You didn’t think to even watch it, right? That’s what he expected because he knows you. But you know what? I’m your fucking daughter, and this is my life, not yours.”    
I pressed the button to play the video, dropped the phone on the couch, started to hear my familiar muffled screams and left to the kitchen, tears hot in my eyes as I began to cry.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I go over to you, ushering you to the stairs.   
“It's okay... It's over, he's never going to hurt you again.”   
I coax, nudging you up the stairs. When I'm sure you can get up to your room I storm back over to your father.  
"Look what you've done.”   
I say, venom dripping in my voice.

**Mr.Chandler**

My father looks up from the video, tears rimming his eyes as he stops the video, my mother resting a hand over her mouth as she gets up to leave. His glare towards you is near similar to my own, he had the ability to kick you out and call the cops.. And I knew that I wouldn’t even try to stop him..    
“Please.. Just leave..”    
He was ashamed of himself. His pale blue eyes that I shared darkened in fear as he looked down at the floor. He wasn’t asking you to leave the premises, but at least leave him and my mother be.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I turn sharply, almost feeling bad but I head up to your room, knocking gently, letting you know it was me.

**Heather Chandler**

I didn’t even bother to turn around, didn’t bother to say anything.. All I did was cry. I looked towards the window, my eyes flying shut as I covered my mouth, hyperventilating as I tried to calm down. To no avail, it continued.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_ I didn’t even bother to turn around, didn’t bother to say anything.. All I did was cry. I looked towards the window, my eyes flying shut as I covered my mouth, hyperventilating as I tried to calm down. To no avail, it continued. _

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I knew you wouldn't like it if I touched you, so I simply sat next to you, letting you know I'd be there for you when you needed me.

**Heather Chandler**   


The minute you sat down, my arms were quick to wrap around you, pulling you close into me as I cried into your shoulder. I was shaking, shivering and trembling as I held onto you for dear life.    
What were they going to say? What were they going to do?

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I hold you and rub your shoulders, kissing the top of your head.   
“You’re okay, Baby.”   
I say softly, trying to soothe you.

**Heather Chandler**   


Shaking my head against you, I can feel the tears continue to slip out as my body trembles. I wanted to scream, say that I wasn’t okay, but nothing wanted to come out. I was just crying.. Words didn’t form, they couldn’t at that point. Holding you tighter, I try to calm myself down, seeing as I’m hyperventilating and going to go into probably shock if I weren’t to chill out.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I turn so that you're leaning into my neck and I put my head on top of yours, rocking you a bit.

**Heather Chandler**   


My cries begin to die down, turning into soft whimpers and painful whines as I shake. I wanted to speak.. Say something, complain, maybe cry some more.. But in that moment I couldn’t muster the strength to.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“There you go...” 

I hush as you quiet down, holding you against me gently.

**Heather Chandler**   


Closing my eyes against you, my head nuzzles into you, but then my sorrowful silver gaze opens, looking towards the door, but not moving. I still didn’t speak, I didn’t even feel like it at that point. All I found myself doing was slowly laying myself on the bed, keeping my head on you as my arms slowly slide down with me, a small whimper leaving me in the process.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I lay down next to you, my fingers threading through your hair to calm you down. As much as I want to say anything, it's best for us to stay quiet. I keep a protective hold on you as we lay in your huge bed.

**Heather Chandler**   


“He didn’t even know..”   
I mumble quietly, finally finding the strength to speak. My hands trembled as one came to rest on your side, keeping you close.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“I know… He shouldn't've been so drunk.” 

I say bitterly, but gently, holding you to me.

**Heather Chandler**   


Shrugging, I slowly roll over, not really wanting to look at you, almost as if I were ashamed of myself for what had happened.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I draw patterns into your back, pressing my lips to the back of your neck gently.

**Heather Chandler**   


Whining quietly, I let out a small huff as I look to the window. I didn’t know how to react, what to do next..    
“This sucks..”    
I mumble under my breath.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“I know, do you want to leave? I can't imagine what your parents are thinking.”   
I suggest. I had enough money saved to last us a few weeks at a cheap motel, but nothing permanent.

**Heather Chandler**   


I shake my head.   
“We shouldn’t have to leave. I live here for fucks sake.”    
Snuggling back into your hold, I was quick to take hold of your hand and hold it over my stomach, the warmth of your body behind me keeping me relatively sane.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I nod against your neck, spooning you. I turn my head to the side, looking up at the ceiling

**Heather Chandler**   


Sighing, I look ahead slowly running my thumb over your knuckles.    
“We can go out tomorrow morning..”    
I didn’t even want to stick around for breakfast. Seeing how my family was, I decided I’d take Ronnie away from here, we could go out for each meal so we didn’t have to endure awkward family dinners.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“You sure?”   
I ask, wondering how you'd fare emotionally at a restaurant after all of this

**Heather Chandler**   


All I could do was nod as I try and hold back my tears, biting the inside of my cheek to keep back my cries. I wanted to reassure myself, but the minute I uttered the word,   
“Yeah..”    
It came crashing back down. Cries began to sound and I couldn’t hold myself together. Being asked if I was okay, or if I was sure.. I didn’t even feel like I had the right to answer.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Oh...” 

I coo and hold you close, rubbing your back and resting ny cheek against your shoulder blade. I hated seeing you like this, but this was one of the many layers of you that I’d learn to love

**Heather Chandler**   


Covering my mouth with my hand, I did my best to silence my cries, but I didn’t even bother after they started to echo off the rooms. I wanted to disappear and just have everything be over with. To have it have never happened.. I wish things were just that easy, but instead I was crying in bed, feeling so alone.. Even though the girl I loved was right behind me.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I continue rubbing your back, shushing you softly. I turn my head back so my face was against your neck again

**Heather Chandler**   


Holding your hand tightly over my stomach, I remain with the other firmly against my mouth. It reminded me of that night a bit.. Trying to quiet my cries or screams.. It brought back too much, but this was far different. I wasn’t in any danger, I knew that.. Then why was I so terrified?

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I stop after a bit and just rub your back soothingly, my forehead up against your back.

**Heather Chandler**   


The cries were somehow quicker to die down this time, my whimpers growing weaker by the second from the constant cries. If I talked I wondered if I’d even be able to.. Blinking the tears out of my eyes, I slowly close them, a shiver running down my spine as I let out a shaky breath.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I sigh softly, relieved you were calming down. I rest my hand on your shoulder blade gently

**Heather Chandler**   


“Why me?”    
I muster out quietly.    
My voice was shaking, nearly ready to give out if I had spoken more. A small cough followed and soon I was sitting up, covering my mouth from a small fit from the buildup.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I quickly hold your shoulders steadily, rocking you softly, 

“I don't know babe, but you didn't deserve it.” 

I tell you gently

**Heather Chandler**   


Ripping your hands off me, I was quick to get up, whipping around to look you in the eye. My own were red, puffy from the countless tears I had shed.   
“And what if I did?!”   
The words slipped out before I could even stop them.. Was that truly how I felt?

**Veronica Sawyer**   


I flinch, looking up at you. 

“You didn't.” 

I say, calmly. I was hurting for you, though I could never truly feel your pain

**Heather Chandler**   


Turning to look out the window, I can’t help the way I clench my hands together, my nails digging into the palm of my hand as I tremble slightly. I didn’t deserve it.. I knew I didn’t, but there would always be a part of me that believed I did.

**Veronica Sawyer**   


“Baby Girl, look at me..” 

Resting my fingers beneath her chin, I turn Heather’s beautiful face to look back into my own green gaze. Smiling softly as I look back into silver eyes I had come to love in the span of two days, I run my hand back through Heather’s hair.

“You deserved nothing that that.. Filth pile, shit bag, did to you.” 

Coming up with some variety of names to call the asshole, I chuckled at that, smiling softly as Heather did too. 

“It’s over, Baby.. I know it’s going to take some time for it to pass and for the trauma to cool down, but I’m here for you through it all. I’m not going anywhere, Heather.” 

Slowly sitting up more, she looked right back into Heather’s scared silver gaze. She shared the girl’s fear, but she did her best to keep her own at bay, Heather needed her from now on, and she was going to be by her side that entire time.

**Heather Chandler**   


Looking back into bright green eyes, a shiver ran down my spine as I nearly cowered. It was so unlike for me to do so, but in that moment, my vulnerabilities came through and strength didn’t seem to exist as I allowed myself to relax into Veronica’s hold. Almost whining quietly as I listened to the older girl, I nodded my head to her words as I spoke quietly.

“You won’t ever leave me.. Right?” 

**Veronica Sawyer**   


Nodding my head, I held Heather’s silver gaze.

“Never, Heather..” 

**Heather Chandler**   


Nodding my head, I smiled softly as I slowly look away.

“Good..” 

**Veronica Sawyer**   


Picking her head back up, I kiss her passionately, keeping her close. As I pull away to breathe, I grin, cupping Heather’s face.

“I love you, Heather Chandler.”

**Heather Chandler**   


Upon hearing the words, a small smile curls at my lips as a soft gasp left at that. It wasn’t like I wasn’t expecting to hear the words, but in that moment, everything seemed as though it would be okay as I responded finally.

“I love you too, Veronica Sawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that you made it to the end, lemme congratulate you.   
> Woo! 
> 
> I can never thank my friend Alex enough for being an amazing roleplay partner. While our writing styles definitely varied, as I'm sure you could tell throughout the book, it was so fun and I adore this with a passion. 
> 
> I have so many roleplays that I'm going to post now, I'll make it a series and just call it "Roleplay Series", just so people know. 
> 
> And a major thing. I am an absolute fucking sucker for roleplays. If you are ever interested in possibly roleplaying with Yours Truly, I am more than open to hit you up and we can have a fun ass time. My only crave currently when it comes to roleplaying is Heathers and Mean Girls. If you do decide to hit me up, the characters I am open to playing are: Heather Chandler, Heather McNamara, Veronica Sawyer, Regina George, and Janis Sarkisian. 
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY INTEREST IN ROLEPLAYING WITH ME!  
> Just leave a comment. :)   
> I mainly RP on Kik, but I also have Discord. I'm open to a lot! Just comment if you're interested and I'm beyond willing to try anything! 
> 
> Thank you for your awesome time!   
> As always,  
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler

**Author's Note:**

> So! 
> 
> Some chapters are definitely going to be longer than others while some will just be short. For chapters, I am simply going off where I see it fit or fascinating to end a certain chapter. I don't have this outlined to where each chapter is set in stone. If I wanted to Chapter 3 could have 7 different pages, while Chapter 8 could have 1. It's all a matter of how dialogue ties in and how I think it would capture reader's attention. Cliff hangers, certain moments, certain dialogue even! It's just where I see the end fit and I hope no one gives me too much shit for it. xD  
> After all, we are here to simply just enjoy some quality Chansaw. :) 
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler


End file.
